Pain of Betrayal
by Yaoilover816
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. Warning boy/boy/boy Severus/Lucius/Harry. This is for the Story Challenge posted by Leeteuk Serenity. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Pain of Betrayal**

At the age of one Harry James Potter lost both of his parents and was placed on the door step of his aunt's house. His aunt had cared for him until his sixth birthday. His family had acted differently around him, his Aunt Petunia had forced him to start cooking their food for every meal, and if there was a mistake in the food, then she would burn Harry's hand on the stove. Harry's cousin Dudley loved to beat him up or blame him for things that he hadn't done. His Uncle Vernon was even crueller to him though. If things weren't done the way he'd want them or weren't done on time he would get whipped with a belt and forced to stay in his cupboard the rest of the day.

When Harry first displayed signs of magic everything was taken away from him. First his blanket and cot that he slept with were taken away, then what little food he was aloud to eat was also taken way, and then before was aloud to go to bed he was whipped and placed in his room.

When Harry turned eleven and got his letter for Hogwarts things had gotten even worse at home. His uncle stopped using the belt and replaced it with a whip.

Harry, now 15 was counting down the minutes until his 16th birthday hoping that this year he would be left alone. Harry looked at the clock next to his bed, which he had been given to him when he had started school, and it read 11:55.

'Five more minutes' He thought still counting with it. '4, 3, 2, 1," As Harry reacted zero and the clock showed 12:00 pain unlike any other he had, had before surged through him causing him to almost cry out but he bit his lip in time.

…

Severus Snape Death Eater turned spy. He was sitting with his lover reading when a flash of pain surged through him.

"Did you feel that Lucius?"

"Yes, it must be our mate. He or she is going through their inheritance," Severus nodded at the knowledge that he knew his mate must be going through their inhertance.

The two wizards had both come into their inheritance at sixteen. Severus had become a vampire just as his mother had. Lucius had become a Veela which was shocking because neither of his parents had come into their inheritance. Severus believed Lucius had changed because he was stronger than both of his parents.

"What will we do now Severus?" Lucius asked, sitting up and looking at the vampire beside him.

"We wait until the start of a new year at Hogwarts. I have already convinced Dumbledore to allow you to teach there. This will make it easier to find our mate." Lucius sighed but nodded in understanding.

….

As the last of Harry's pain fled from his now sore body he heard a soft taping on his window. Groaning softy he got up off his bed and allowed the owl entrance.

Mr. H. Potter,

Second Bedroom,

4. Privet Drive,

Little Whinging,

Surrey

Harry paid the owl before turning and opening the letter.

Dear Mr. Potter,

This letter contains a small black ball that was to be given to you when you entered Hogwarts but your Headmaster thought it best not to over whelm you. All you have to do is kiss the ball and throw it on the floor and it will do the rest.

Griphook

Gringotts Wizarding Bank,

Diagon Alley,

London, England

Harry sat the letter on his bed side table. He then pulled out the small black ball the goblin had mentioned. Bringing it to his lips he kissed it softly and threw it on the floor. Fog filled the room only to take shape into a woman, who Harry knew.

"Mother?" Harry whispered in shock but the fog did not answer.

"Hello my Harry. If you are seeing this then I am no longer with you. You are now eleven and on your way to Hogwarts. I think you will love it there so don't be afraid to go. The main reason I am leaving this is because when you turn sixteen, you will come into your creature inheritance. I am sorry to say that during the change you will be in great pain. You my son are a shape shifter nymph. Your father was the shape shifter and I was a nymph, you are also a pureblood just so you know, but not many people know I was adopted by a muggle family and I let them think what they wanted to. I should also tell you that you will more than likely have two mates; just as your father and I would have if he had not rejected us. There are just two more things I must say before I run out of time. First you should probably look in a mirror after your change because your appearance would have changed. The last my son is that I love you very much never forget that."

The fog dissipated leaving Harry alone once again as tears spilled from his eyes. Dumbledore had kept this from him. Why? Harry felt so angry and hurt. Slowly Harry stood up and moved over to his closet were he kept a full length mirror. He opened the door and gasped at his reflection. Harry could tell that he had grown about three inches, his short black hair was now shoulder length, and his eyes were bright emerald behind his glasses. Harry reached up and removed the glasses and was surprised. He could see and that confused Harry; placing his glasses back on he could still see just the same as when the glasses were off. Harry decided then that he would have to research shape shifters and nymphs when he return to Hogwarts. For now though he would keep his glasses on and cut his hair. Harry closed is closet door and moved over to where he had a loose floor board. Pulling it up Harry pulled out the scissors he kept hidden there with his wand and some of his school supplies. He once again moved over to his closet opening and looking in the mirror again. Quickly but efficiently he cut his long black hair. Satisfied Harry decided to get dressed because his family would be up soon ordering him to cook their breakfast for them.

Harry heard loud footsteps approaching his door and knew that it was his uncle that was up when heard the unlocking of his door. Harry walked over and opened the door to find all three Dursley's standing there.

"Here is a list of chores you are to complete before we return home. Today we have been invited over to spend the day with one of my business colleagues," the warning was clear.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry replied keeping his voice submissive. Vernon turned and walked away followed by his wife and son. Once they were gone Harry opened his list.

Clean Kitchen

Clean Living Room

Clean all Hall ways

Clean Bathroom

Paint Fence and Garage

Mow the Lawn

Water Petunia's Flower Garden

"Figures," Harry sighed out loud.

Harry moved to the bathroom since it was closest to him. He moved from there and cleaned throughout the house. By twelve o'clock Harry had only finished the bathroom, the hall ways and the kitchen and he heard the Dursley's car pulling into the driveway.

"BOY!" Harry sighed and moved through the door into the hallway.

"Yes," Harry said meekly.

"Go up to your room and remove your shirt. I will teach you not to disobey me," Harry nodded and walked up the stairs.

Taking off his shirt he laid on his bed waiting for his uncle. Harry heard his heavy footsteps ascending the stairs. His body tensed and he shut his eyes tight.

"Now you will receive 10 strikes for every chore you did not complete," Vernon said. Harry could hear the glee his uncle was feeling, threw his voice. "Count!" Vernon ordered

Vernon brought down the whip and Harry cried out the number.

….

Lucius sat reading in his study when pain surged through his body. Closing his book he went to find Severus.

"Lucius you felt it too?" Severus said looking up from his brewing.

"Yes I thought it might have been you, but seems like it is our other mate that is in pain," Severus nodded casting a status charm on his potion.

"I know but there is nothing we can do. There is no way to know where our mate is and it would be pointless to try and find him or her." Lucius sighed and pulled Severus into his arms. Just as another lash of pain shot threw them.

….

"50," Harry cried out as tears fell from his eyes. He could feel blood on his back.

"Get your shirt on go fix lunch," Vernon demanded before walking out of the room. Harry lay on his bed for a few minutes before trying to move. When he did he had to bite his lip as more pain flashed through his body. He grabbed his shirt slowly pulling it over his head wincing when the material stuck to his back. Harry walked out of his room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Moving to the refrigerator he pulled out food for lunch and got to work.

Harry walked to his room exhausted only two more days and he would be free of his family.

**TBC**

….

**ME:** Ok so this story was inspired by Leeteuk Serenity. I hope you enjoy. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Return to Hogwarts**

**ME:** Thank you to the reviews. I'm glad people like it. This is my first story. Also a quick thanks to all the people who made this story a favourite.

….

Severus' whole body was sore when he woke from his sleep. Looking at Lucius he could tell that the man was having trouble sleeping. Lightly he shock his lovers shoulder to wake him. Lucius groaned as he open his eyes to stare at Severus.

"I feel like have been tortured by the Cruciatus," Lucius said setting up slowly.

"I know. I feel the same way," getting up Severus moved to his potion cabinet and pulled out two pain relieving potions, handing one to Lucius. They drank before Lucius got up and they both dressed for the day. They were both returning to Hogwarts so they could start preparing for the upcoming year.

….

Harry awoke to a searing pain in his back. Standing slowly he removed his shirt only to wince in more pain. Deciding to have a look at the wounds he knew were on his back, he moved to his mirror in his closet. Once he stood in front of the mirror he turned to look only to gasp in shock. The wounds were slowly healing; Harry could only stare but was brought out of his stupor by a loud tapping on his window. Turning he approached the window to allow they owl he knew was there entrance. The bird flew to his bed and dropping an envelope in its mouth before flying back out his window. Closing the window he moved toward his bed and picked up the envelope. He glared at the back at the Hogwarts stamp. Opening the letter he began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_Frist I would like to wish you a Happy Birthday my boy. I am sorry I have not been in contact with you until now, but I have been rather busy. The reason I am writing this is to let you know at noon today you well be taken to the Weasley's home. I have already sent a letter to your uncle letting him know as well. That is all for now._

_Yours Truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Harry didn't know what to feel at the moment. He didn't know whether to be angry or relieved. Harry heard the locks on his door click and he decided to be relieved for now, he could be angry when he saw the headmaster. He opened his door to find his uncle still standing there.

"I just received a letter from _your headmaster._" Vernon spat the last two words. "You will pack after you finish breakfast. Am I clear?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry watched as his uncle walked back to his bedroom to get ready for the day. Harry walked back into his room, grabbing a different shirt, and putting it on before leaving his room again to make breakfast.

…

Severus and Lucius stood outside of their house warding it against all intruders before apperating just outside of Hogwarts wards. They entered to be greeted by Minerva McGonagall.

"Good afternoon Severus, Lucius," She said politely.

"Good afternoon Minerva. Have our rooms been prepared?" Severus asked.

"Yes Albus wishes to speak with you both so I will have an elf take your luggage to the rooms," Severus nodded and pulled out his shrunken luggage placing it on the ground before enlarging it. Lucius did the same and an elf appeared bowing before taking the luggage. When they reached the office they heard Albus call out to them to enter.

"Aw, thank you Minerva for bringing them to me," Minerva nodded and left "Lucius first I would like to thank you for taking up the DADA class. I must warn you though if you endanger any of my students, I will personally make your life miserable," Lucius just nodded. "Good then we will not have a problem." Both wizards took that as a dismissal to leave and headed to the dungeons together.

…

Harry finished the last of his packing looking at the clock on his bedside table. 11:59 it read his family had left about an hour ago not wanting to be around when _his kind _turned up. Harry sighed wondering who was going to pick him up. Grabbing his trunk and Hedwig's cage he walked down to the stairs just as knocking sounded threw the house. Harry opened the front door and smiled when he saw who came to get him.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," Harry said stepping aside to allow the man entrance.

"Good afternoon Harry. Are you all ready to leave?" the red head asked shrinking his luggage.

"Defiantly," Harry said smiling, relieved that Mr. Weasley hadn't noticed his change in appearance.

"We will travel by the Knight Bus until we reach Diagon Alley; from there we will floo to the Burrow."

"Where are we going to catch the bus?" Harry confused; they weren't allowed to use magic in muggle areas just in case one of them saw.

"Oh don't worry about that a simple Notice Me Not spell should do the trick," Mr. Weasley said waving his wand over the both of them before walking out of the house, Harry following quickly.

Mr. Weasley illuminated his wand and the bus appeared with in seconds. They chose secluded seats so they could chat if they wished.

"So how has your summer been this year, any more trouble with your family?" Arthur asked.

"No, no more problems. We still may not get along but it is much better than it was." Harry lied efficiently and the man bought every word.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that."

"Sir, why are going to Diagon Alley to floo if we could just apperate to the Burrow." Mr. Weasley laughed.

"You will need your school supplies Harry," Harry smiled and also laughed.

"I totally forgot about that because I didn't receive a letter telling me what supplies I would need for the upcoming year at school," Harry watched Arthur's face go from amused to confused.

"Really, well it's a good job I still have Ronald's list on me."

"Leaky Cauldron," the conductor called out.

"This is our stop," Mr. Weasley said simply.

The two wizards walked into the Inn and straight to the back where the wall that connected to Diagon Alley. Arthur taped his wand on the wall and it began to shift into an opening. The first place they went was Gringotts to withdraw money for Harry's supplies. Once Harry had his money Mr. Weasley pulled out the supply list and they headed for the Flourish & Blotts first.

"Harry dear welcome," Mrs. Weasley said pulling Harry into a hug after he has flooed into their home. "Are you hungry? I can fix you something quick to hold you over until dinner if you are."

"No thank you Mrs. Weasley I can wait for dinner."

"Alright dear, why don't you go upstairs? Ron and Hermione should be up there." Mrs. Weasley suggested.

"Don't forget to take your trunk with you." Mr. Weasley said holding out the enlarged luggage.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." Harry said before heading upstairs.

Harry came to Ron's door and moved to knock on the door when he heard talking.

"Come on Mione," he heard Ron whine. "Harry probably won't be here until later on."

"But you don't know that. I don't want him walk in and find out about us that way. Harry is already going to be upset when he finds out that we have been keeping our relationship a secret from him."

"But I need you," he whined again.

"No we are not having sex in here."

Harry had to cover his mouth to stifle the gasp that worked its way out of him. Harry breathed in slowly trying to calm himself, and just bursting in there and demanding answers. When he had his emotions under control again he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ron snapped, Harry could tell the boy was angry and he opened the door slowly.

"Harry!" Hermione cried hugging him. "When did you get here?" She asked.

"Just a few minutes ago, when did you get here?" He asked. Hermione pulled away looking nervous.

"Two weeks ago." Harry's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything. So Hermione changed the subject. "Are you ready to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," He said simply before adding. "I think I will go to Fred and George's old room and take a nap before dinner."

Harry walked out of the room before either of them could stop him. He was angry, very angry. Hermione had been here for a whole two weeks while he was stuck with the Dursley's until the very last minute. And on top of that he found out that his best friends were keeping their relationship a secret from him. Harry didn't sleep as he lay in bed waiting for dinner, instead he thought about everything that has happened since his birthday.

….

"Severus?" The questioning tone of his lover made Severus look up from the book he was reading. "How are we going to court our mate without Dumbledore finding out?"

"I was thinking about that as well. I think we should wait until we know who are mate is before deciding the proper course of action."

"That's probably for the best." Lucius grabbed the book Severus was reading, marking it before kissing his lover. "I need you." Lucius said pulling away.

Severus smirked and kissed Lucius again. "We can't have sex until we are with our mate but there are many ways I can please you."

Severus pushed the Lucius on his back kissing and sucking at his neck. His hands moved to the top of Lucius's pants pulling them off, pleased to find his lover hadn't worn anything underneath them. Lightly, teasingly he stroked the already half hard cock making his lover moan pleadingly.

"Severus please, no teasing." The dark haired wizard chuckled but took pity on his now very aroused lover. Moving down Severus took the head of Lucius' cock in his mouth. Lucius cried out in pleasure as Severus took him deep and sucked hard. It didn't take long for the Veela to cum in Severus mouth and the vampire drank every drop before pulling way.

"Come, we shall go to bed early tonight." Lucius stood and pulled his pants back up. They moved to the bedroom where the blonde worked to please Severus.

…

Harry woke with a start when a loud knock sounded through the room. At some point, he had fallen asleep more tired than even he had realized.

"Harry?" It was Hermione and he could tell she was still nervous about his reaction. "Dinner is ready."

"I'll be right there." He waited for her footsteps to get further away before getting out of bed and walking down to the kitchen.

"Harry!" Ginny cried excitedly hugging him. Pain surged threw his body and he pulled way as if burned. "Harry?" Ginny asked worriedly reaching out to the boy she loved.

"Don't touch me." Harry snarled backing away.

"Harry!" Hermione said angrily "Don't talk to Ginny that way." Harry looked at Ginny who was in tears.

"I'm sorry…I don't know why I did that." Which wasn't a total lie, he had a good idea why though. His change had done something to him and he was even more determined to find out all he could about shape shifters and nymphs.

Hermione just glared at him leading a crying Ginny to the dining table. She wasn't the only one that looked angry with him though. Ron was also glaring at him as he moved to sit next to his distraught sister. Harry sat at the table but he didn't eat, he just stared at the food.

"Harry dear" Mrs. Weasley spoke up. "Please eat. You need your food."

"I'm sorry…I…" Harry didn't know what to say, so instead he stood and ran back upstairs and locking himself in his room. No one came after him and Harry fell into a restless sleep.

**TBC**

...

**ME:**Please remember to review. This is my first story I'm writing it helps to hear what people think of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**New Discoveries**

**ME: **Thanks for the reviews. I don't own Harry Potter.

…

Harry woke when he felt the light of the sun hit his face. He looked at his trunk and sighed. He slowly got out of bed not wanting to go down stairs just yet. He took a shower and dressed, by the time he was down stairs everyone was already around the breakfast table. Harry noticed that he would be sitting alone again and knew that his friends were still angry with him over last night. They sat in an uncomfortable silence that was disrupted when an owl tapped on the window. Ron got up from his seat and allowed the owl entrance. The owl flew to Harry and presented a letter; Harry took the envelope from the owl, and offered it bacon in return before it took off again. Harry opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Mr. H. Potter_

_This letter is in regards in the last one we have sent you. There are many things we would like to show. Some even deal with your inheritance; such as a diary written by both of our parents. Below are a set of times that are best for us. We hope to do business with you soon._

_8:00_

_10:00_

_Griphook_

_Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

"Mr. Weasley could you tell be what time it is." Harry asked not looking way from his letter.

"It is now 8:30." Arthur answered after casting a quick Tempus.

"Can you tell me when we will be going to Kings Cross?" Harry asked finally looking up.

"We will be leaving at 11:00. Why do you ask Harry? What is in that letter?"

"It's from Gringotts; they wish to see me about some of my possessions. They gave me a list of times that they are available. At 10:00. Do you think I could go?"

"I don't see why not, as long as I go with you." Harry nodded in understanding.

…

Harry walked up to the goblin at the front desk and presented his key saying.

"I am Harry James Potter and I have an appointment with Griphook."

"Ah Mr. Potter, please fallow me." The goblin rose and Harry fallowed. "Griphook Mr. Harry Potter has come to acquire his possessions."

"Welcome Mr. Potter." Said turning to Arthur "You sir must wait out here." Arthur knew better to complain so just nodded, but Albus would not be happy when he found out that he had taken the boy to Gringotts. "These are the diaries I spoke of in the letter we sent." Harry moved to the green diary and opened it to find that it was his mothers', which meant the red one was his fathers'. "The books here are all about your inheritance we thought those might come in handy."

"Thank you Griphook. May I take them with me?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter"

"Call me Harry." The raven said opening the trunk he had brought with him. Slowly Harry filled it with the books first fallowed by the diaries before covering them with his invisibility cloak. He closed his trunk and grabbed a scroll. "I don't trust Dumbledore as I once did; especially after you sent my mother's message to me." Harry explained when he saw the confused look on goblin's face.

"I think that is very clever of you. The scroll you hold is just your father's family tree so if Mr. Dumbledore takes it there will be nothing important he could take from it."

"Thank you again Griphook." The goblin nodded and left him alone. Harry opened the scroll and read over the scroll.

Harry couldn't believe what he was reading; he was related to Godric Gryffindor. 'Just how much was Dumbledore keeping from me?' He walked out put on a fake smile; he would not allow some close to Dumbledore know how he was really feeling.

…

Harry sat alone on the Hogwarts express for the first time in years, but he was not upset because that meant he could read the diaries left to him in peace. He took out the green diary opening it to the first entry.

January 1, 1968

I did something strange again and my sister called me a freak. I wanted to cry but there was this boy who could do the same things as I could and he called my sister the freak. His name was Severus Snape and I hope to be his friend.

Harry blinked in shock at the last line. His Professor knew his mother; Harry knew that the man had known her because they had gone to Hogwarts together. What was shocking was that Snape had known his mother even before they went to school.

February 20, 1968

I haven't written in a while but I good news. The boy I wrote about last time, Severus, is now my best friend. He always stands up for me when my sister decides to be cruel. We play together almost every day. He also told me that when we turn eleven we'll both be going to a school for witches and wizards called Hogwarts. I'm excited but scared but Severus says he will always stay by my side and that makes me happy.

September 1, 1971

I have just arrived at Hogwarts. Severus and I have been sorted into different house. He had been so sure that we would both be put into Slytherin, but as you can see he was wrong. I was sorted into Gryffindor while he was sorted into Slytherin. I hope that he will still be my friend I don't want to lose him.

December 1, 1971

I am leaving Hogwarts for Holidays and Severus and I fought. He wants me to stay here because he will not be returning home. I had asked him why of course and that is what started our fight. I will miss him but I miss my family and just want to spend some time with them.

June 30, 1971

The school year is over and I'm glad be going home but Severus does not. It's like he wants to just stay at Hogwarts and never return home. I wonder why? I would ask but he gets so angry when I bring it up so I think I will investigate.

Harry felt the train slowing to a stop; he close the book placing it back in his trunk; pulling out his school robes he got dressed as fast as he could. Once off the train he looked for his friends to find them already occupying a carriage. Harry watched as the carriage moved away and decided to apologize again even though he really didn't feel sorry.

Harry took the seat next to Ginny in the Great Hall, turning to talk to the red head.

"Ginny. I wanted to apologize for what happened back at the burrow. I really don't know what overcame me. All I remember was feeling pain when you hugged me." Harry wanted to smirk victoriously when the girl turned to him.

"I forgive you. Do you think it was you know who?" She asked and Harry really wanted to laugh as he thought hook line and sinker.

"Maybe, he could be trying to isolate me so I will fill alone." Harry said looking trouble even though he was still laughing inside.

…

Severus and Lucius both stiffened the scent of their mate hit them at dinner. Lucius turned to his lover placing a hand on his thigh to keep him from doing something stupid.

"Severus, calm down. I know what you are feeling but you must control yourself. We don't want Dumbledore to know who our mate is."

"I know." Severus was tight as he tried to control to overwhelming emotion to find his young mate and take him or her into his arms.

"Severus, we can at least pinpoint which house our mate is in." Lucius suggested. The man nodded as his eyes swept through the hall and took a deep breath. Lucius fallowed and both their eyes landed on the Gryffindor table. "Our mate is a lion."

"So I would seem." Severus said chuckling at Lucius shocked tone. Lucius glared at his mate he was sure how he felt about his mate being a lion. Severus glared back and whispered dangerously. "You will not treat our mate any differently than how you treat me."

"But Severus _we_ are Slytherin. Do you think our mate will want us?"

"Yes I do Lucius. If we can show our mate that we will care for him or her I don't think it will matter what house we come from." Lucius sighed and looked at the lions table on more time.

"I hope your right Severus."

…

Harry climbed in his bed pulling out his inheritance books. He didn't have any classes tomorrow so he could stay up as long as he wanted. He picked up the one about the shape shifters first and wrote down notes as he read.

_There are two types of shape shifters; those who are change at will or those who are forced to change. The chose to change is rare but not uncommon. This type of shape shifter can become anything they chose. This gives the male shape shifters the ability to have children because they can change into a female. The males that use this ability though are the ones with just male mates. The shape shifters that are forced to change are more common. This type changes depending on the situation._

_Some shape-shifters are able to change form only if they have some item, usually an article of clothing. Most of these are innocuous creatures — even if they are werewolves._

_Although shape shifting to the form of a wolf is specifically known as lycanthropy, and such creatures that undergo such change are called lycanthropes, those terms have also been used to describe any human-animal transformations and the creatures that undergo them. Therianthropy is the more general term for human-animal shifts, but it is rarely used in that capacity._

_Shape shifters have two mates. The way shape shifters can find their mates is by scent. Their mates have a unique scent which is very easily distinguished. Shape shifters feel pain when someone touches them with the intention to mate._

Harry sighed, that explained we he felt pain when Ginny touched him and not Hermione or Mrs. Weasley. Harry pulled open the curtains around his bed and looked around to make sure that his roommates were asleep. Once he was sure that they were asleep he attempted to change and was relieved when he became a snake. He shifted back and picked up the one about nymphs writing notes as he read.

_Nymphs are mostly women, but there have been rare instances that a male was born a nymph. Male nymphs tend to take after two elements. The way for a male nymph to know what element he is, is simple, say Elementa Revelamini* _

_Nymphs have life mates, usually two. Nymphs can tell their mates by their aura. The auras are always dark colors because the nymphs always have light aura. The dark colors do not indicate that the mates are evil; the color only means that they are the most suited for the nymphs needs. Nymphs can feel their mates emotion when close by. _

Harry sighed as he sat down his book and notes. Grabbing his wand he flew out into the night air.

"Elementa Revelamini" Harry's body glowed for a moment before wording appeared before him.

_Fire and Air_

Harry watched the words disappear and he flew back to his room to sleep on what he read.

TBC

…

*Reveal Elements

ME: Please continue to review. I hope I answered some of the question I was asked in a review. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Found**

**ME:** Wow twenty reviews right now. That is amazing I hope to get more with my upcoming chapters. Eventually I hope to reach over 100 reviews.

**Beta By:** weasel87

…

_Time skip one day_

Harry woke early, getting up and dressed before the others so he could leave before they woke.

The night before Harry had had a nightmare about his uncle and apparently had woken his roommates up with his screaming, as he forgot to put his silencing charm up around his bed. Neville had been worried and suggested that he should talk to one of the professors. Dean had been indifferent to the whole thing. It was Ron and Seamus who had taken his screaming badly. When they woke him up, they teased him about the nightmare. With that happening Harry knew that the friendship between him and Ron was going to be no more. He walked down the stairs and was greeted by Hermione.

"Good morning Harry," she said softly. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," he was curious what she wanted to talk about.

"Ginny spoke to me," she started as they continued out of the common room towards the great hall. "She told me that you apologized saying you thought it was Voldemort's influence, when you know good and well that he is dead," Harry sighed.

"Hermione you know I care for you, but I still have nightmares about him, plus who's to say he really is dead. How can you be so sure that Dumbledore is telling the truth?"

"I know because Dumbledore would never lie about something like that and you haven't had any visions have you." Hermione said in her 'I know more than you' voice.

Harry kept his mouth shut after that not wanting to fight with his friend, but Harry knew Voldemort was still alive. He may no longer be having the visions since he came into his inheritance, however, he was sure that Voldemort was alive, and Harry wasn't about to tell Hermione that. They sat down together and Harry changed the subject.

"What is your first class this morning Hermione?"

"Potions, what about you"

"I have potions as well"

"Oh Harry that's marvellous it means you did well on the final exam last year.

"What are the rest of your classes?" Harry asked

"Let's see; after potions I have Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Transfiguration, then lunch, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and then dinner. What about you?"

"I have Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Transfiguration, then lunch, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Apparition, and then dinner."

"We have almost all the same classes." Hermione giggled and Harry smiled pleased that he had steered the conversation away from Ginny.

"Are you done eating?" Hermione nodded and he continued. "Would you like to leave so we won't be late for potions?" Hermione nodded and they left the great hall together.

...

The moment Severus walked into the class his whole body stiffened as his mate's scent assaulted his nose. Severus looked around to find only two Gryffindor's in his class. Moving to the front, he sat in his seat looking over at the two lions. Once the class had begun he would go around checking the progress of his students however in reality he would be distinguishing which Gryffindor was his mate.

"Your assignment is on the board get to work," Severus snapped and the class moved as one. Halfway through the class Severus stood and travelled around the class room checking the cauldrons. As he reaches Granger he took a deep breath as he peered into her caldrons but he felt nothing, Severus was slightly happy with that, as he didn't want 'Miss KnowItAll Granger' as his mate, Severus then moved away from her moving on to Potter's potion.

Just as he approached he saw the boy's body stiffen and bright green eyes meet his. Sniffing, Potter's scent filled his nose and his body responded immediately. Not wanting to scare his mate away he returned to his desk.

…

Harry heard Snape enter but did not turn around instead he kept his head bowed. Once the class filled Snape ordered them to get started on the potion written on the board. Harry went and grabbed the ingredients needed to begin the potion. He took his time and read and reread the instruction thoroughly wanting to impress the man, especially after working so hard last semester to make sure he'd past his exam; and all because he had developed feelings for his professor. He heard the man moving around checking everyone's potions; finally the man approached his caldron. Harry took in a deep breath and stilled.

'Oh my god' Harry moaned in his head. 'He smells so good.' Turning his head green eyes meet dark black, dark purple surrounded his professor, and his eyes widened just as the man turned away from him. 'He is one of my mates' Harry thought, as he realized the significance of the scent and colour that surrounded the man.

Harry wanted to cry because the man hated him and he knew just because they were mates the man was not likely to change. It pulled at Harry's heart, knowing someone he liked and was his mate, hated him.

The rest of the day Harry's body was on autopilot not really caring what was going on. It only got worse when he entered his Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Malfoy was standing in front of the class and as he looked his despair grew. The man was surrounded by a dark blue colour and as the man approached Harry his scent filled his nose. Harry could feel his heart break as he realized that there was no way that either of his mates would want him.

…

Lucius was reeling from the information Severus had just given him. Harry Potter was their mate. Just as the thought ran through his mind in walked the boy, but there was something off about him. He realized what it was the minute he looked into Harry's emerald eyes. They were dull, lifeless; there was no spark in them at all. He watched the boy take a seat in the back, bowing his head, and looking at the desk in front of him.

Lucius approached the boy and inhaled his scent allowing it fill his nose. Severus was indeed correct the boy was their mate but he did not know how the Gryffindor would react when he found out. They had both treated the boy badly over the years and it would probably take some time before he could even accept being their mate. Then there was still the problem of Dumbledore and his ever watchful eye.

"Mr Potter," the boy looked up "this is not your seat fallow me." Harry got up and followed the blonde to the front of the class. "This will be your seat for the rest of the year." Lucius said while pointing to the first seat in the front row.

Harry sat his bag beside the chair and then sat waiting for the class to start. Harry knew that this year would be his hardest yet.

**TBC**

…

**ME: **So what did you think? Did you like, love, hate; remember to leave a comment. I would also like to think my beta for taking her time to read over my story and revise it, Thank You.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Plans**

**ME: **Thanks to the reviews I have received. I hope you continue to enjoy my story

**Beta By: **weasel87

…

Lucius stood in front of the class pointing out to each person where they would be sitting for the rest of the year as they walked in.

"Ah Mr. Weasley you will be sitting next to Mr. Potter," Lucius said pointing to the quite boy, who was sat at the front.

"With all due respect _sir,_" Ron sneered at the blonde. "I don't want to sit with that freak. I would rather sit with a snake first."

The whole class stared at the red head in shock. Just what had happened that would cause the boy to not want to sit with his friend, the class was heard whispering amongst themselves, Lucius was shocked as well but at the same time he was angry, very angry. How dare that boy call his mate a freak, narrowing his eyes he began berating the boy.

"I would be careful how you speak to me in this class. I am your teacher and as such deserve your respect is that clear." Ron nodded reluctantly, "50 points from Gryffindor and another 50 points for showing disrespect to your fellow class mate. Mr. Malfoy you will sit with Mr. Potter and you Mr. Weasley will take the seat next to Blaise." Lucius moved around his desk and with a flick of his wand papers distributed themselves around the room. "In front of you is a test that will help me plan out what you still have to learn. Begin."

The class flipped the papers over and started writing. As they finished the test it would disappear. Harry was the first to finish and Lucius was pleased to see a little spark return to Harry's dull emerald eyes. Once everyone was finished he dismissed the class and watched as they filed out.

…

Harry walked to his Apparition class deep in thought. 'There must be some way for me to get my mates.' As he went outside a thought ran through his mind. 'Slytherin, maybe I should think as a Slytherin.' Harry smirked. 'That shouldn't be too hard. I may act Gryffindor but behind the mask I wear, I am completely a Slytherin.'

Apparition class went by quickly and Harry headed off for dinner, while trying to set a plan in motion to try and get his mates. He sat next to Hermione, looking up he found Ginny glaring at him.

"You lied to me," she screeched and the hall turned to look at her.

"Ginny? I haven't lied to you." Harry lied, "do you know what it was like being chased by that monster all the time? Always having to see him torture innocent people, and feeling the pain they went through? I still have nightmares about that, I still see those people dead over and over again. It makes me irritable and snappish when I wake form those type of dreams. If it weren't for Voldemort I would not have to dream about those things." Which was true, he really did have those types of nightmares. Ginny had tears running down her face. Harry wanted to smirk at the red head but refrained not wanting to give himself way.

"Oh Harry, I am so sorry. I love you." She reached across the table to take Harry's hand but he rose from his seat before she could.

"Ginny, I cannot return your feelings; you are like a sister to me. I am sorry if I am hurting your feelings but I cannot lie to you about how I feel," Harry turned and walked to the doors of the great hall, once at the doors he took a quick glance back up at the staff table and saw that both Severus and Lucius smirking, Harry smiled on the inside at the looks.

…

Lucius joined Severus on their couch in the dungeon after dinner was over.

"Severus," the other man looked over. "We must plan on how we are going to get Harry to accept our mating."

"I don't know about you but I think we should just tell him. Invite him to join us in the Room of Requirement and show him what we are." Lucius was shocked to say the least.

"You think that would work?" Severus just nodded. "I don't know Severus I don't like the idea too much. Maybe we should send him gifts and letters first?" Severus frowned and Lucius knew the man was thinking about his suggestion.

"I still think we should tell him first so he will understand why we are sending him gifts. I mean he has come into his inheritance so it shouldn't be that hard to convince him." Lucius sighed but the man had a point.

"Alright Severus we will do it your way, but once he understands we are his mates we will began courting him." Severus smirked.

"You just want to shower him with gifts." The vampire said teasingly.

"That's not all I want to do, I also want to get him a new wardrobe, and I also want to find out why he was in pain even after he came into his inheritance."

"I agree I wish to know that as well."

"Now, how are we going to get him to come to the Room of Requirement?" Severus smirked again and said one word.

"Detention," Lucius chuckled and kissed his mate needing to be close to the man.

Finally pulling away the Veela asked, "What are we going to do about the Weasley girl?" Severus eyes harden as he thought about the confession she made to their mate.

"Personally I want to kill her and rid us of her unwelcome presence, but I don't think Harry would be pleased with that course of action, so I think we should ask him once we have convinced him that we are his mates," Lucius agreed and pulled Severus to their bedroom.

…

Harry was resting against his headboard reading his mother's Journal again; he was now at her sixteenth birthday.

_January 30, 1976_

_Today is my sixteenth birthday, but it is sad day for me. Last year as I wrote before Severus and I had a falling out. I miss him very much, but he went too far in calling me a mudblood when I was only one to stand up for him. He tried to apologize of course but I can't forgive him just yet it still hurts that he would call me that. I hear a tap on my window so I must go._

_January 31, 1976_

_I HATE ABLUS DUMBLEDORE. He has kept my inheritance a secret from me. Yesterday I received an owl from Gringotts informing me that the Headmaster had asked them not to send me my parents will. The family I thought was mine is not, I was adopted and so Dumbledore and my parents thought it prudent to keep the information from me. My real parents were purebloods, my mother was also a nymph and she explained in her letter that I would have two mates and that I could control two elements. She gave me a spell and told me that she was sorry for leaving me with muggles. I have the ability to control earth and water. I will never trust Albus again._

Harry felt a rage like he never had before fill his body. Just who did the old man think he was, first he had kept his mother's inheritance from her and then he did the same to him, tears of anger ran down Harry's cheeks unchecked. After this Harry decided never to trust the old man again. Turning the pages he found his mother's last entry.

_October 30, 1981_

_Remus stopped by today and it hurts to see him because he rejected our bond. He told us that Dumbledore is still trying to kill Voldemort, but what neither of them knows is that James and I know the truth now. Voldemort is not the one who is evil but Dumbledore. Voldemort came to us after we had heard the prophecy from Dumbledore and showed us proof that the old man was lying. I knew then that I had made the right decision to not trust the man. As Remus left, James and myself are preparing to move to Godric's Hallow with Harry our son._

Harry closed the book and cried himself to sleep wondering all the while, if Voldemort hadn't killed his parents then who did?

**TBC**

…

**ME: **Remember to review please, I love reading what people think. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Acceptence**

…

Harry woke up blinking as everything that happened yesterday came flooding back to him. Dumbledore had lied to him, to his parents; Voldemort on the other hand had told his parents the truth. What he couldn't explain was if Voldemort had not killed his parents; how was he able to see the man torture and kill people. Harry was determined to find the truth and maybe his mates would help him find the truth too. Sighing Harry got out of bed, readying himself for the day ahead. As he entered the hall Ginny was sitting with her brother glaring at him, Ron too was glaring but not at him but Hermione. She was sitting with Neville not looking over at either of the red heads. Taking his seat in front of Hermione he spoke in a soft voice.

"Hermione what happened, why is Ron glaring at you?"

"Because I stood up for you, last night in the common room Ginny, was yelling that you had no right to turn her way. She said she was the only one who deserved you. I yelled back, telling her that you can't just force someone to love you and if she actually loved you she would respect your feelings. Ron of course took Ginny's side but I never thought he would say what he did." Hermione's voice caught and Harry know that his friend was crying.

"What did he say?" Harry asked not sure if he wanted to know the truth or not

"He said that you had better chose his sister; because his family gave you everything, a home to call your own, and a family who loved you. He said they deserved payment for their sacrifice."

Harry didn't know what to feel; on the one hand he wanted to feel upset that Ron would say something like that; especially after being friends for a long time. But on the other hand Harry wanted to be angry with Ron, how dare the red head say he had to be with Ginny; he never asked for anything from the Weasley's, he never asked them to take him in; they had done that themselves. Harry stood and looked down at Hermione.

"Come on Hermione lets go and head to Potions, I don't what to be in here right now or I might do something I'm going to regret." Hermione stood and the two of them walked out together.

…

Severus walked into his class and sat behind his desk waiting for the students to arrive. Harry and Hermione were the first ones in class and Severus smirked to himself. Once the class was full he stood, telling everyone to turn to a simple healing potion within the text books and get to work. Severus had devised a plan on how to give Harry a detention, he would let Harry think that he was doing well in his potion, and at the very last second he would slip a none harmful ingredient into the boy's potion.

Harry worked efficiently, checking his instructions first before adding any ingredient and was pleased to find that his potion looked just like the picture. Severus took advantage of Harry as he looked back to the instructions and slipped in the extra ingredient. Harry looked at is potion and added the last ingredient. Severus looked into Harry's cauldron, smirking to himself.

"Mr. Potter do you mind telling me why your potion is a different color then the others?" Severus asked and the boy frowned.

"I don't know sir." Harry said continuing to look at his potion in confusion.

"Detention after dinner Mr. Potter don't be late"

"Yes sir." Harry was so screwed, it was bad enough being around his mates during the day, now he had to suffer being in detention with one of his mates alone.

…

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked concerned, he had not touched any of his food.

"I'm fine Hermione I'm just not hungry. So I think I should just go and head for my detention." With that Harry turned and left the great hall.

Once in front of Snape's office door he knocked.

"Enter" Harry heard Snape call out, Harry entered with caution.

"I'm here for my detention sir." Harry said softly not want to aggravate the man in front of him.

"I am well were of that Mr. Potter follow me." Harry was confused again, usually his professor would make him scrub cauldrons, so for them to be leaving the dungeons was strange, Harry was a little optimistic on where Snape was taking him. Together the two wizards moved up to the seventh floor and stopped in front of a bare wall and Harry knew instantly where they were. Severus paced the bare wall three times until it shifted into a door; Severus turned the knob opening the door, and motioning for Harry to enter first. As Harry step in he was shocked to see his second mate sitting in one of three chairs that sat in the room.

"Come take a seat Harry," Lucius said pointing to the chair beside him. Severus pushed the boy lightly into the room, closing the door behind him. "We're sorry we had to resort to this but this was the only way we could talk to you without the Headmaster finding out." Harry was listening intently now and sat in the seat Lucius had indicated earlier.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Harry asked nervously.

"First we want to show you something and then we will explain." Severus said.

Harry remained silent and taking that as the go ahead Lucius stood. Removing his shirt, Lucius' allowed his creature to come forth, wings folded out from the blondes back, his pale blue eyes brightened taking on an icy color to them, and Lucius' nails grew into claws. Harry gasped in shock; his mate was beautiful and Harry had the sudden urge to touch the beautiful creature in front of him. Slowly Lucius reverted to his human, replacing his shirt, and sitting next to his mate. Harry's attention turned to Severus when he heard a low growl behind him. Harry whimpered in fear as the vampire stared at him, and instantly the vampire was at his side stroking his cheek showing he meant no harm. Harry's body relaxed as he leaned into the hand on his cheek. Severus spoke first since he had the boy's attention.

"As you can see Harry, Lucius and I are not human. Lucius is a Veela and I am a Vampire we brought you here to tell you that you Harry are our mate." Severus and Lucius waited on bated breath for their mate's reaction. What they got was not what either of them expected. Their young mate was crying and Severus pulled the boy into his lap. "What's wrong Harry, why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy"

"You're what?" The shock was evident in both of his mate's voices, causing Harry to chuckle softy. Pulling way Harry stood and turn to his mate's to explain.

"I'm not really human either. My father was the Shape Shifter and my mother was a Nymph, which makes me a Shape Shifter Nymph." To prove his point Harry shifted into a panther fallowed by snake before shifting back again. "I also control the element of air and fire but since I haven't really gained control of those yet I won't try those out in here. When I turned sixteen Gringotts sent me a will that my mother left for me. When I went to my vault the goblins showed me books that could help me learn more about my inheritance. In those books I learned how to identify my mates. For Shape Shifter's its scent and Nymphs it's the color of the person's aura and both apply to you. You both smell so good to me it's actually kind of distracting especially in potions. Then there are your aura's your aura" Harry said pointing to Severus. "Is dark purple color and yours," Harry said looking at Lucius. "Is a dark blue color. When I learned this I thought it would be impossible to your mate. I mean neither of you have treated me very well over the years and I thought it would take me a long time to convince you to accept being my mate, and I am happy you've accpeted me right away." By this time Harry was finished he was crying again. Severus and Lucius stood and hug the distraught boy.

"It's alright Harry, we're here now and we are never going to leave you." Harry nodded and tilted his head to look at the vampire.

"May ask you both something?"

"Of course" they both said

"Can I call you both by your first names when we are alone together?" He asked softly, Severus and Lucius chuckled.

"It would please us very much if you did." They felt Harry relax in their hold; Lucius flick his wand at the chairs transfiguring them into a large couch. The three of them sat down and talked for the rest of the 'detention'. When it was time to leave Harry kissed both man on the cheek, not feeling confident enough to kiss anywhere else, but his mates were happy with just that little contact still.

"That went better than expected." Lucius said once Harry had left.

"I agree, now it will be easier for us to court him." Lucius smiled as he thought of spoiling their mate. "Come let us retire for the night." Severus said pulling Lucius up with him.

"Alright love." They left the room to head for the dungeons where their private courters lay.

**TBC**

…

**ME: **Hope you liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Finding Truths**

…Harry woke more rested, in this one night, than he had in the past few years. Closing his eyes he let his mind wonder to last night and the time he had spent with his mates. Finally he sat up, grabbing his wand to check the time; when the time showed he still had an hour until breakfast. Looking around the room, his roommates where still fast asleep, he grabbed a towel and clothes and headed for the showers. Turning on the faucet he let the warm water run over his body sighing in relief. After a few minutes of just standing there he began washing his body. As the water grew colder he stepped out of the shower, drying off, and getting dressed. Grabbing his wand he cast the Tempus again this time it showed he had fifteen minutes until breakfast and it would take that long to just to get there. Walking out of the bathroom he found his roommates just now getting up and dressing. He was about to leave the room when Hedwig flew in with a large box. The owl dropped the box in her master's arms before leaving again without her normal treat. Sitting back on his bed he cautiously opened the box and gasped at what he found inside. It was a robe and by the looks of it a very expensive robe, sitting on top was a folded letter.

_Harry,_

_In our hearts there is a place only for you. I hope our love and our support will always see you through. Problems will come and go, but we will always stand by your side and love you, no matter what you do._

_Love,_

_Shadow and Silvery Serpent_

Harry smiled at the small letter. He couldn't stop his soft chuckle, at the code names his mates had chosen for themselves. Folding the letter he placed it in his trunk locking it so no one could snoop threw his stuff. Harry took his new robe, pulling it on it reshaped to fit his body. Satisfied he walked out of the Gryffindor Tower and made his way to the great hall.

…

Severus sat at the head table talking softly to Lucius who would smirk every so often. Looking up Severus' breath caught, Lucius heard his mates soft intake of breath and looked to see what had cause the man's reaction. Looking toward the doors of the great hall Lucius's eyes widened. Their mate was walking to the Gryffindor table and he was dressed in the new robe he and Severus had sent to their boy.

"Lucius, did you have to choose something so form fitting?" Severus' voice was low and husky.

"Of course, don't complain Severus he looks good," Lucius whispered.

"That is not the problem" Severus hissed.

"Then what is my love," Lucius asked but Severus did not answer; instead he grabbed Lucius's hand and settled it over his hard cock. "Severus"

"I don't want to scare our mate Lucius," Severus interrupted. "He is not ready for this yet," Severus moved Lucius's hand over his cock rubbing him as he continued speaking. "Our mate is still a virgin and I don't want him to feel pressured into mating with us." Severus pushed Lucius's hand way "Plus look at how the whole hall stares at him, you and I are very possessive creatures and my body urges me to stake my claim to our mate." Severus stood walking out of the great hall before he could do something Harry might not forgive.

Lucius watched as Severus left, before looking around, a low growl slipping through his lips as the students eyes followed Harry as he stood and left the hall alone.

…

Harry walked down to the dungeons, once in front of the closed door he knocked gently.

"Enter," Severus barked in command and Harry opened the door cautiously.

"Professor," Harry kept his voice low and submissive letting his instincts to take over. Severus' head snapped up and Harry gasped at the dark look in his mate eyes.

Fear; Harry knew he had no reason to fear Severus but that look caused Harry to unconsciously take a step back and a whimper to escape his lips.

Severus noticed the fear immediately and moved to comfort his frightened mate.

"Harry," Severus curled his fingers under Harry's chin force the boy to look into his eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you." He kissed Harry's forehead gently and he felt his young mate relax in his hold.

"Severus," Harry pulled away to look at his mate "Did I do something that made you angry?"

"No Harry." Kissing Harry's forehead again. "It is Lucius that I am angry with not you, and I am sorry you had to see me like that." Harry shook his head.

"It's ok Severus, is there something I can do?" Severus chuckled and held Harry closer to his body.

"There is one thing that you could do." Harry tilled his head and looked at Severus curiously. "You could only wear this robe when you are alone with us. I am a very possessive creature Harry and I don't like it when others look at you lustfully."

"Why would they look at me like that?" Harry asked confused.

"Because you are beautiful that is why." Severus said pulling away slightly to look over Harry's body, "and this robe fits you very well," Severus purred, his own eyes clouding with lust and love, as he took in the sight of the beautiful young wizard in front of him.

Harry felt warmth flood through his body at his mate affectionate words, but he also felt arousal course through him when Severus purred, his black eyes darkening.

"May I kiss you Harry?" Severus asked approaching his young mate. Harry nodded pleased that Severus had asked first.

Once given the go ahead Severus sealed Harry lips with his own gently creasing them. Harry sighed as the vampire pressed closer and running his tongue gently across Harry's lips and Harry froze. Severus pulled back immediately.

"I'm sorry Harry, I lost control, and I won't try that again until you are ready. Why don't go ahead get your ingredients the potion is on the board." Harry stood stock still as he watched Severus go into his office.

'What just happened?' Harry asked himself has his body moved on automatic. 'Severus licked my lips, why?' Harry was confused, this wasn't his first kiss but there where never any tongues involved. Harry was brought out of his thoughts when he realised the class had filled up while he was in his musing and heard Severus barking orders out to the now full class.

…

"Harry?" The boy turned to look at Hermione. "Are you ok?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine, can I ask you something?" Hermione nodded for him to continue. "When someone kisses you and licks your lips what does that mean?"

Hermione gasped blushing. "It's called a French Kiss. It is very pleasurable, why do you ask?"

"I saw a couple kissing earlier and the guy licked the girls' lips." Harry lied; there was no way in hell he was going to tell Hermione the truth, at least not yet, he still didn't know if he could trust her.

"Oh," Hermione's blush darkened even more. "Did you see who they were?" Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"It was you." He guessed.

"Harry don't be angry," Hermione rushed out. "I love Ron and even though he was being a prick I still loved him. I am sorry you had to find out about us this way." Harry glared at the witch.

"Don't" He hissed "I can't believe this, after what he's said you are still dating him."

"Still?"

"Yes still, I knew you two were already together; I found out when I arrived at the Burrow this summer. How long were you planning on keeping it a secret Hermione? I trusted you, now when I fall in love you will never know."

Harry turned away and carried on with his potion ignoring Hermione for the rest of the lesson, when the lesson ended he just packed up his things took a sample of his potion and handed it in before he walked away, heading for his DADA class needing comfort form his other mate.

"Lucius," Harry called out as he entered the class room.

"Harry?" His question was caught off when Harry barreled into him crying softly. Flicking his wand he locked door and silenced the room. "What's wrong love?"

"Please, I need you, I need Severus. I need your comfort." Harry cried out and Lucius summoned his Patronus.

"Severus, come to my rooms, its Harry," Lucius waved the peacock away and he held Harry closer trying to give his young mate as much comfort as he could and a flare of green Severus entered the room.

"What has happened?" Severus asked wrapping his arms around a shacking Harry.

"I don't know." Lucius started "He came in here really upset saying he needed us."

"Harry," Severus voice was soft as he spoke. "What happened?"

"I was talking with Hermione; I asked her what it meant when someone licked another's lips. She informed me that it was called a French kiss," Harry blushed but continued, "She asked why I had asked and said I had seen a couple do that. She immediately blushed and I pretty much guessed that she had thought it was her that I had seen. She has been dating Ron secretly even after everything he said about me…" Harry trailed off crying again.

"It's ok Harry we understand," Severus said kissing Harry's cheek. "Lucius why don't you cancel your class."

"No," Harry interrupted. "I'm ok now, plus I really don't want to raise any suspicions right now." Severus sighed and kissed Harry's cheek once more before standing. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank us Harry," Lucius said kissing Harry's other cheek before pulling Harry closer still too him. "You are our mate and we will do anything for you." Harry smiled and moved to kiss Severus' own cheek before the man left. Harry kissed Lucius' cheek before taking his assigned seat as the man took down his spells.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Last Straw**

**ME:** My vivid readers thanks for the great reviews I think I might actually reach my goal of a 100 reviews. I am sorry to inform you that after this chapter I won't be able to update as quickly as I would like. This weekend my sister and I are heading to New York. But I promise to update again as soon as I return.

**Weasel87:** I doubt it very much if you didn't receive 100+ reviews, your story is good .

**Beta By:** weasel87

Lucius watched as the class filled. As everyone took their seats Lucius looked over his mate once before addressing the class.

"I went over your test results and I must say I am rather disappointed in some of the scores. I will now be testing your duel skills. I will call one couple at a time to battle and I will award points only to those who excel. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini you will be our first duelists." The two stood and moved to the front of the class.

Draco was the first throw a curse which Blaise just dodged and threw an attack of his own. At first the duel consisted of simple hexes but got increasingly more dangerous. They dueled for a good twenty minutes when Draco found an opening and ended the duel. Blaise cursed under his breath but did not complain any further.

"Well done, twenty points for you both. Take your seats. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley you are next." Ron was the first to stand up and moved to the front of the class. Harry on the other hand was a bit more reluctant.

Ron sneered at Harry and bowed mockingly. Harry returned the bow, but with grace and power as his Slytherin side came to the forefront of his mind.

"Begin."

"Confringo," Ron yelled and the curse headed straight for Harry.

"Protego," Harry whispered not want his opponent to hear. He concentrated on wrapping the shield around his body acting like a second skin.

The spell hit the shield and rebounded. Ron jumped out the way, surprised that Potter had made the spells rebound without moving. Ron continued to throw spells at the raven but each time the spells flew back to the caster as soon as they hit the shield.

"Fight back you stupid Half-Blood. Diffindo," Ron shouted hoping to force Harry into action. Harry's eyes narrowed in anger; his eyes flashing dangerously; the redhead had gone too far casting such a dangerous spell.

Lucius was watching proudly over his young mate, but as soon as he heard the redhead insult his mate and throw a dangerous curse his body tensed in preparation to protect his mate. Lucius knew however that if he interfered Harry would not be happy with him so he reined control over his instincts.

First Harry dodged the curse heading his way. And just as quickly as he had moved had had cast a spell of his own.

"Confundo," Ron had no time to react and the spell hit him. Ron looked around confused not knowing what to do now. "Obscuro," a blindfold wrapped around the confused wizard's eyes and the redhead began to panic.

The class laughed at the redhead but Harry was not through with his former best friend. "Incarcerous" Ropes flew out of Harry's wand and bounded the panicking wizard, who screamed in fright as he fell to the ground unable to move. "Accio Roland's wand," the redhead's wand flew into Harry's outstretched hand.

The class fell silent when Harry handed over the confiscated wand to the professor and sat back down in his seat. Lucius smirked and moved over to the confined wizard. 'Oh very Slytherin' Lucius thought, knowing how the redhead would react badly to find him being given back his wand by a person he hated.

"Finite Incantatem," the ropes and blindfold vanished and Ron looked up at the professor who was holding his wand out to him. Sneering Ron snatched his wand away from the blonde and turned to glare at Harry, but Harry just ignored the boy. The rest of the class went on without further indication.

Harry walked to his trunk as his entered the boy's dormitory that night. Opening it he grabbed his fathers' journal hoping to learn more about the man.

_September 1, 1971_

_I have received this journal as a gift from my parent upon my entry into Hogwarts. Right now I am writing in this on the Hogwarts Express, and I must say that this ride is even better than what my parents have said it would be. I have made two new friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. I hope when we are sorted we will all be together I really like them._

_September 2, 1971_

_List night was amazing, I was sorted into Gryffindor and so were my two new friends. But that was not the only good thing that has happened. The most beautiful girl I have ever seen; was also sorted into Gryffindor. Her name is Lily Evens and if it the last thing I do I will make her mine._

_October 20, 1971_

_Ugh…I hate Slytherins. There is this boy named Severus Snape and he is the ugliest person I have ever seen. And for some reason Lily smiles at him and talks with him. I don't understand, but Snivellus will not win Lily's heart I will._

Harry continued to read and rage welled up inside him. Every time the wizard wrote he would first brag about how he had pranked Severus that day, and then he would write about how Lily was the perfect girl for him. Harry was tempted to burn the offending journal, but he decided just to skip to after his father turned sixteen.

_March 28, 1976_

_I came into my inheritance last night and now I am a Shape Shifter. My parents told me that I would have two destined mates. I am now worried because Lily and I had started dating and now we may never have each other. I will find out when I return to school._

_September 1, 1976_

_I am the luckiest man in the world. As I was sitting on the train Lily and Remus joined me. They are both my mates. I explained to them what happened. Unfortunately the rest of the ride, we all sat in complete silence. I hope they except being my mates._

_October 20, 1976_

_I kissed Remus today without thinking. And it was the most amazing feeling but he pushed me away saying that he could never love me like that. It broke my heart to see him walk away from me; we had been friends for such a long time, and I already know about him being a werewolf. I wonder why he is rejecting our bond._

_December 25, 1976_

_I have decided to stay at the castle this year with my mate Lily. About a month ago she had come to me crying that Remus didn't want her and it broke my heart to see her so hurt. I comforted her as best I could; we are going to bond after we leave school because it will hurt us both if we bond with Remus close by._

_August 16, 1978_

_Lily and I got married to day and we are to bond tonight. Sirius was here with us as my best man. We decided to have just a quiet wedding with the three of us and a priest. This has been the best day of my life._

_July 31, 1980_

_I have a son, a beautiful baby boy. We named him Harry James Potter. Remus stopped by with Sirius to congratulate us. While they were here Lily and I asked Sirius to be our son's Godfather and he agreed. Now if something were too happened to us we know Harry would be well taken care of._

Harry was crying softly, he could practically hear his father's excitement about have him, and for the first time Harry really felt loved and even though his father had been a prat in school he still loved his father. Wiping his eyes he skipped to his fathers' last entry.

_October 30, 1981_

_Again Remus has stopped by and I don't understand why. He rejected our bond and he knows it hurts Lily to see him as I have to him. He confided in us, that Dumbledore is still trying to find a way to kill Voldemort, but what he doesn't knows is that Lily and I know the truth as to why we have be forced into hiding. It is not Voldemort who is evil but Dumbledore. Voldemort came to us after we had heard the prophecy from Dumbledore and showed us proof that the old man was lying. I was suspicious of Voldemort at first but after the man took Veritaserum I was more inclined to listen to him. After Remus left with the promise to return, Lily and I moved to Godric's Hallow with our son._

Harry sat the book down lost in his own thoughts. Carefully Harry put the journal back in his trunk before grabbing his Parchment and Ink to compose two letters.

_Shadow, Slivery Serpent,_

_I wish to speak with you both about something important. Meet me tomorrow after dinner, on the Seventh Floor were the hidden door appears._

_Yours Truly,_

_The snake in a lion's skin_

Harry grabbed the second parchment and began writing again.

_Voldemort_

_To anyone who is reading this besides you; will think it is just a sappy love letter. But for a Parseltongue such as yourself, you will be able to read what I am writing to you. When I turned sixteen I learned a great many things. I learned that you were not the one responsible for my parent's death. What confuses me is why I have a scar and how I can see into your mind. I ask that you contact me. Dumbledore has said you are dead but I know better, that old man is a liar and he will get what is coming to him. Maybe we can create an alliance together. My parents trusted you but I need to see you first before giving you my trust._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

Pleased with his letter he cast a spell over it to appear in English. Looking around to make sure everyone was asleep he grabbed his invisibility cloak and left for the owlery. Harry approached Hedwig and stroked her feathers.

"Hey girl; I'm going to cast a spell over you to change your color, and then I want you to take this Tom. I believe you can find him." Pulling out his wand he watched as Hedwig's white feathers darkened into black. He tied the parchment around her leg. Hedwig nipped his ear once before flying off. Harry then turned to the owl he had seen Severus use many time. "Hi there, I was wondering if you might take this to your master." The owl stared at his hand for a moment before bobbing its head in approval.

Once he was done tying the parchment to the owl's leg he swiftly made his way back to the dormitory for some much needed sleep.

**TBC**

** ME: **Please remember to review, because even though I might be in New York I still would like to read what you think.__


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Meetings**

**ME: **I'm baaack. NYC was amazing but I'm glad to be home. While in NY I had a request to activate the anonymous views. So I have for those of you that don't have an account. Enjoy.

'_**Speaking Parseltongue'**_

"My Lord," a hooded figure looked up from his chair. "I have a letter that you might be most interested in."

"And what would that be Bellatrix?" The hood man asked.

"We found this love letter written by Harry Potter," she said presenting the letter. A long pale hand reached out and took the letter.

"Leave," he ordered and the woman left reluctantly. The man unfolded the already previously opened letter and began to read.

_Voldemort_

_To anyone who is reading this besides you; will think it is just a sappy love letter. But for a Parseltongue such as yourself, you will be able to read what I am writing to you. When I turned sixteen I learned a great many things. I learned that you were not the one responsible for my parent's death. __However w__hat confuses me is why I have a scar and how I can see into your mind. I ask that you contact me. Dumbledore has said you are dead but I know better, that old man is a liar and he will get what is coming to him. Maybe we can create an alliance together. My parents trusted you but I need to see you first before giving you my trust._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

Voldemort smirked at the letter. 'Smart boy,' he thought as he reread over the letter one more time before grabbing a piece of parchment and his quill and writing his reply. As he finished he took out his wand he tapped the parchment concealing the contents of the letter. He stood and walked towards the dark brown owl that had arrived just as he was reading the letter. Familiar amber eyes watched him as he approached.

"Take this to Harry Potter." The owl hooted in affirmation held out its leg. Carefully Voldemort tied the parchment to its leg. Once the letter was secure the owl took off.

"Mr. Potter!" Barked Severus, startled Harry dropped the knife he had in his hand, as he was cutting up ingredients and looked up.

"Yes Professor?"

"Stay after class, you and I must have a talk."

Harry was confused for a moment as to why his mate sounded so angry with him, but then he realized that it was an act and decided to play along.

"But why sir I haven't done anything wrong." Harry said indigently and Harry could see the corner of his mate lips twitch.

"Because I said so and you will do as I say," Harry huffed in fake exasperation.

"Fine whatever," Harry felt Hermione poke him and he turned to find her glaring at him.

"For you cheek, Mr. Potter, not only will you remand behind but you will also receive detention tonight and a loss of twenty points from Gryffindor." Not long after the bell sounded signalling the end of class. As the last of the students left Severus closed the door with his wand.

Harry smiled up at his mate as the man approached with a smirk on his lips.

"You needed to see me Severus?" The vampire chuckled and pulled the young wizard into his arms.

"Lucius and I will meet you in the Room of Requirement after dinner just as you asked. And that will be where you serve your detention." Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around the strong potion's master.

"Thank you; there is much I have to talk to you both about."

"You should go now or you'll be late to your next class." Severus pulled and kissed Harry's forehead.

"Harry," Hermione hissed in anger as the boy walked out of the class room. "DO you always have to cause trouble?"

Harry glared at the girl. "You have no right to get angry with me. You are not my friend anymore." Hermione gasped.

"What?" The confusion and hurt was clear in her voice.

"You heard me. Not only did you keep your relationship with Ron a secret from me but you kept dating him even after he said I owed his family for taking me in and giving me a family," he turned and went to walk away when Hermione wrapped her hand around Harry wrist.

"I'm sorry Harry, your right I don't have the right to get mad at you." With that she released his wrist and walked away

Harry was eating dinner, when owls started flying in, looking up he spotted Hedwig as she flew towards him. Reaching forward he untied the parchment and the owl flew off once more. Harry opened the letter and a beautiful heart fell onto the table. Harry wanted to smile when he looked at the letter and noticed it was in Parseltongue.

_Harry Potter_

_I must say writing this letter in Parseltongue was very clever of you. It is true that I didn't kill your parents that fateful night, but I was there when they died. In this letter I am send__ing__ a heart shaped portkey. The activation word is truth, but it must be spoken in Parseltongue. When you arrive I will be able to answer most of your questions by explaining what happened that night. I know your parents where mates and would have had another if he hadn't rejected them, and so I will assume you also have mates and if you have gotten together with them you should bring them along as well. I await your arrival._

_Voldemort_

Grabbing the heart shaped portkey Harry left the great hall. He quickly made his way up to his rooms. He grabbed both his parents' journals before leaving again and making his way to the Room of Requirement. Once in front of the bare wall he paced three times. A door appeared and he walked in to find his mates already there waiting for him but he notice they didn't look happy. Closing the door he sat down and held out the heart.

"It's a portkey," Harry began before he could be interupted by his mates. "But I will explain that in a minute. First I want to show you these," Harry said indicating to the two journals. "These where written by my parents."

Severus eyes widened. "Lily," he whispered.

"Yes, my mother spoke of you in this journal, but I will let you read what she had to say about you. What I wanted to discuss with you though, was that both of my parents never trusted Dumbledore." He opened his mother journal to her last entry. "Read this," Severus took the small book and read out loud.

_October 30, 1981_

_Remus stopped by today and it hurts to see him because he rejected our bond. He told us that Dumbledore is still trying to kill Voldemort, but what neither of them knows is that James and I know the truth now. Voldemort is not the one who is evil but Dumbledore. Voldemort came to us after we had heard the prophecy from Dumbledore and showed us proof that the old man was lying. I knew then that I had made the right decision to not trust the man. As Remus left, James and I are preparing to move to Godric's Hallow with Harry our son._

"Now read my father's," Harry said holding out the other journal which Lucius grabbed reading aloud just as Severus had done.

_October 30, 1981_

_Again Remus has stopped by and I don't understand why. He rejected our bond and he knows it hurts Lily to see him as I have told him. He confided in us, that Dumbledore is still trying to find a way to kill Voldemort, but what he doesn't knows is that Lily and I know the truth as to why we have be forced into hiding. It is not Voldemort who is evil but Dumbledore. Voldemort came to us after we had heard the prophecy from Dumbledore and showed us proof that the old man was lying. I was suspicious of Voldemort at first but after the man took Veritaserum I was more inclined to listen to him. After Remus left with the promise to return, Lily and I moved to Godric's Hallow with our son._

"The Dark Lord took Veritaserum?" Severus asked shocked.

"Yes. After reading this I sent a letter to Voldemort and this," Harry said holding up the heart, "is a portkey to take me straight to him. He said he knew my parents had two mates, and that I should too and if I had met with mine, they could come with me. Do you two want to come with me?"

"I think that will be wise and we should go now since we have the time," Severus said standing. Lucius and Harry stood as well both taking a hand.

'_**Truth'**_ Harry hissed and the three of them were transported to a large hall.

'_**You came**__**,**__**'**_Harry looked up as a figure approached. _**'And I see you have brought your mates.'**_The man hissed.

'_**Yes, they wanted to come once I explained what was going on.'**_

'_**Lucius, Severus**__**,**__**'**_ the man hissed and Harry felt the two men stiffen at the sound of their names. _**'What a surprise that you would be mate**__**s**__** to two of my servants.'**_

'_**You will not hurt them**__**,**__**'**_ Harry hissed dangerously daring him to attack.

'_**I promise young one I mean no harm to your mates. Come let us talk in my office.'**_ Harry walked after the wizard and his mates followed.

"I will show everything that happened that night so I ask that you keep your questions until after I finish." Voldemort said pulling out his pensive and placing his memory into it. Harry grabbed his mates hands and the four of them were sucked into the bowl.

_A hooded figure apperated in front of Godric's Hallow, see__ing__ a body the figure walked up to find James Potter__, lying there__. Looking to the house the figure ran into the building, up the stairs__, to__ where screaming could be heard._

"_You lied to us. Stay away from my son. Take me instead."_

"_You foolish girl get out of my way. That boy needs to die he will be too powerful to control if he lives." Voldemort threw open the door._

"_Tom__,__" Dumbledore sounded mocking as he turned with wand in hand. Voldemort sneered and looked to Lily who was standing in front of her son._

"_Do you trust me Lily?" Voldemort asked not looking back at the old fool._

"_Yes__.__" _

_Magic swirled around Voldemort's body in many different colors wandlessly he cast the magic towards Harry and the colors merged with the child's own magic that was responding to his own. _

"_Avada Kedavra__!__" Dumbledore yelled._

"_NO__!__" Screamed Lily as she threw herself in front of the curse and she fell. Magic swirled around Harry's little body again before disappearing. Voldemort growled but Dumbledore was a bit faster and again he cast the killing curse._

The four wizards were pulled out and one of the four was shaking and magic was crackling around him. Green eyes flash dangerously. Severus and Lucius converged on the distraught and held him whispering their love for him. As Harry calmed the magic died down.

"What did you do to me?" Was the first thing Harry asked.

"I took my most precious abilities and transferred them to you, like my ability to speak to snakes, and you are now the new heir of Slytherin." Harry sat down slowly.

"Thank you." Harry said smiling weakly, "however we must go now before the old fool notices we are missing." Harry said to his mates and the two men nodded. Lucius pulled the young wizards in his arms and together with Severus, Harry whispered the return pass word and they were brought back to the Room of Requirment.

"Are you alright Harry?" Lucius asked.

"No. That old man destroyed my family because of power and I trusted him," Harry cried hiding his head in Lucius' neck. "I wish I could stay with you both tonight." He mumbled. "But I don't want him to find out about us yet." Harry pulled away and stood. "Good night my mates." He kissed them both on the cheek and left the room.

**TBC **

**ME: **Please Review I live off them. Just to let my readers know there will be more meetings between Voldemort and Harry where he will learn more about what happened the night his parents died. Also to those of you who want to know you will also learn way Remus rejected the bound between his mates in up comin chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The bad, the suprise and the good?**

**ME: **I am so excited I reach 100 reviews. Please continue to review.

**Weasel87**: I said you'd get over 100 :') your story is amazing :D

"Good morning students," Harry turned to look at the headmaster as the rest of the students did. "I have one important announcement to make before we begin to eat. Our dear Professor Flitwick is leave due to personal reasons. In his place I have rehired Professor Lupin." Harry watched as the brown haired man walked in through the side door.

The hall erupted into applause and cheers and the man stood by Dumbledore. Harry on the other hand remand emotionless. The man who he had grown to love had rejected his parents and in doing so rejected him. Turning back to the table, and tuning out what Dumbledore was saying until the food appeared onto the tables, and he tucked in.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed sitting next to him. "You know there is a dance in Hogsmead and I was wondering if you would go with me." Harry sighed in irritation, 'doesn't this girl understand I don't want to go out with her.'

"Gin…Ginevra I'm sorry but I can't go with you. I already have other plans," Harry said turning back to his meal.

"How dare you brush me off? You will go with me this weekend and that's final." Harry felt a spell brush against him and he snapped.

Fire wrapped around Harry's body and turned to glare at the girl.

"How dare you? I am not your boyfriend, fiancé, or husband so you have no right to tell me what to do," Harry's body shook in fury; Ginny cowered from the strong wizard, whimpering in fear.

"Harry my boy," Ablus's calm voice filtered through Harry's head "I must ask that you calm down and follow me." Harry closed his eyes taking a deep breath to calm himself. The fire that had wrapped around his body died down, he opened his eyes again and followed to the headmaster's office. "Almonds." The gargoyle shifted to the side to reveal the winding stair case. "Have a seat Harry, can I offer you a lemon drop or tea."

"No thank you." Harry said in fake politeness.

"Would you like to tell me what happened down in the great hall?" Albus asked.

"I don't know," Harry lied. "All I know is that one minute we were talking and the next I was angry." Harry could feel the headmaster infiltrate his mind and he let certain memories flood his mind.

"Very well then, you may leave now." Harry nodded and headed down to the dungeons.

Harry walked into the empty classroom and blinked. "Severus," he called out and the next thing he knew was he was brought into a strong embrace.

"Are you alright love?" the vampire asked.

"Yes, don't worry Severus the fire didn't hurt me, and Dumbledore wasn't able to find out anything either."

"What did that red head do to cause you to get so angry?"

"First she was trying to get me to go out with her. When I told her I couldn't she tried it in a more forcefull way by demanding and I wouldn't allow it," Harry shivered at the thought.

"Then I can understand why you were angry." Severus turned Harry around. "Now that that is taken care of Lucius and I were wondering if you would come to dinner with us this weekend." Harry appreciated the change of subject but shook his head.

"I'm sorry Severus, but I want to meet with Tom again, there is so much I still would like to ask him." Harry said nervously.

"I have a compromise," Harry looked up showing he was listening. "How about you have dinner with us Friday night and on Saturday you can go and visit him." Harry smiled and nodded. "Good, now go ahead and get your ingredients ready, as you can see the assignment is on the board."

Harry entered his charms class reluctantly to find Remus already there.

"Harry," the man smiled at the young wizard and approached him. "It's so good to see you," Harry growled at the approaching werewolf; stepping back as the man grew closer; Remus stopped. "Harry?"

"Stay away for me." Harry growled and Remus frowned.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"I hate you!" Harry spat and Remus eyes widened in shock and pain.

"Why?"

"You rejected your mates and in doing so you rejected me." Harry cried out angrily.

"Oh Harry." The man being able to reach forward and pull his pup close "I didn't want too. I loved your parents. I am a werewolf Harry and you know we recognize our mates by scent, but Dumbledore threated to tell the Ministry that I was a werewolf. I was young and scared that I would be expelled from school so I stayed quiet and kept my distance. I was going to join them once we left school but again Dumbledore kept me from them by forcing me to join the Order. I regretted ever listening to that old man and when they died I felt so lost. I ran and when I learned that you had survived I had a reason to live so I returned. Even though I never mated with your parents Harry, my wolf senses recognizes you as my pup." Harry was crying again, not in anger, but happiness, for he had received answers to some of the never ending questions in his head, and he was so glad that Dumbledore currently didn't know anything about Harry's mates.

"I'm pleased to know that Remus, I was so angry at you. My parents left me journals and whenI learned you were their mate and you rejected them, I never wanted to talk to you again, and I have so many questions to ask you too."

"That's understandable Harry; I just wish they knew I loved them before they died."

"I'm sure they knew that you loved them, I just don't think they realised what else was happening because you hadn't told them..." Harry said more to Remus then himself, because he truly thought if his parents knew what he was going threw they would of been there for him.

"Harry?" The boy looked up. "The rest of the class will be arriving soon, why don't you take your seat and take your book out."

"Alright; and thank you." Remus then blinked in surprise; but smiled and turned to walk to his desk.

Friday rolled around quiet quickly after Harry has spoken with Remus, and Harry was both nervous and excited about his dinner with his mates. Remus had noticed his pup's nervousness and decided to find out why.

"Harry, see me after class." Harry was confused but answered none the less.

"Yes sir."

As the last student left Remus, shut the door, locked and warded it, so that no one could overhear what was going to be said.

"What's the matter Harry? You have been very nervous these past couple of days," Remus said worriedly and Harry sighed.

"You obviously knew that my parents had creature inheritances? Right." Harry asked.

"Yes; your father was a Shape Shifter and your mother a Nymph. Why do you ask?" Instead of answering Harry willed his body to change, he first became a stag like his father, a dog like Sirius and last he changed into a black wolf before becoming human again. "Harry?" Remus questioned.

"When I turned 16 I became a Shape Shifter Nymph. I can control the elements of air and fire. And just like you I have a mate, well two in fact and they are taking me out for dinner tonight."

"Ah that explains it," Remus chuckle. "So will you tell me who they are?"

"Umm…well…I'm not sure you'll approve."

"Harry you have no choice over your mates, please tell me."

Harry gulped. "SeverusSnapeandLuciusMalfoy" he said quickly.

"Try saying that again but slowly this time." Remus said amused.

Harry breathed in deeply. "I said Severus Snape…and Lucius Malfoy." Harry closed his eyes waiting of the man to start yelling. After a while he opened his eyes to find Remus pacing. "Remus?"

Remus looked at his pup and sighed. "That was not what I expected; there is nothing I can do about it but please promise me you won't mate with them yet."

"Remus, we've only just found out that we are mates, and there is nothing to worry about its just dinner, they wouldn't do something that I wouldn't agree too first." The werewolf smiled at that and kissed Harry's cheek.

"Alright Harry, you should get going, if you don't want to be late for your next class." Harry nodded and left.

Severus heard knocking on his door. "Enter." Looking up he was shocked to see Remus Lupin.

"Can we talk?" The werewolf asked.

"Go ahead."

"Harry told me that you and Lucius are his mates?" Severus remind quiet to let the wolf know to continue. "I care about Harry very much and since his father is not here I will say what needs to be said. If you hurt my pup you will regret the day you were born." Remus' eyes flashed amber once before settling back down.

"I understand, but you should know that I will _never_ harm my mate." Severus hissed his own eyes flashing dangerously. Remus smiled.

"Good to know, I will return to my chambers now." With that Remus left and not a few seconds later Harry entered.

"Good evening Severus." Severus smiled at the young wizard who was wearing the robe Lucius had bought.

"Good evening Harry, you look breath taking." Harry smiled at the complement, "come we are meeting Lucius in his rooms," Severus said moving to the floo.

"Severus," the blonde entered the room only to stop when he caught sight of Harry. "Harry." The boy blushed looking down. "You look beautiful." Harry smiled tentatively.

"You both look good too."

"Let's go, I have the portkey." Lucius held out his arm, Harry grabbed on, and Severus wrapped his arms around both of his mates. Whispering the password they were pulled to their other location.

Harry's eyes widened and looked at Lucius. "This place is beautiful, but it looks expensive." Lucius chuckled.

"Don't worry about that Harry, Severus and I are taking care of everything." Harry was about to protest but Lucius just pressed his finger to the boys' lips. "Shh…we don't mind, we want to do this for you," Harry smiled lightly and nodded.

"Good evening sirs, how may I help you?" the hostess asked

"We have a reservation under Malfoy."

"Oh," the girl blushed. "Right this way," Severus raise an eyebrow and Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy," A handsome waiter greeted. "It is a pleasure to serve you again. What would you like to drink?"

"The usual for me please and," the blonde turned to look at the vampire "Severus?"

"I'll have whatever you are having. Harry?"

"Do you have butter beer?" He asked.

"Yes young sir we do." Tapping the table with his wand, two red wines and a butter beer appeared. "I will be back shortly to take your dinner order."

Harry grabbed the menu reading through it "Umm… I think I leave it to you to decide." Lucius nodded and looked through the menu.

"Have you decided what you want?"

"Yes, I will have the lamb, medium; and Harry will have the New Prime Rib."

"I will have the New York Stripe steak rare," Severus said.

Again the man tapped his wand and the food appeared in front of the right customer.

Harry took a small bit and his eyes closed in pleasure. "This is amazing."

"Would like to try mine love?" Lucius asked

"Sure," Lucius cut the lamb and held out the piece for Harry to take. This time Harry moaned at the taste. "Thank you," Lucius just smiled.

There was very little conversation, while the three men sat there and ate their dinner, all enjoying the tastes. Severus did offer Harry some of his rare stake however Harry declined after seeing how rare it really was.

As dinner came to an end Lucius paid the bill and they all returned to Hogwarts.

"I have a good time tonight with you both, the dinner was lovely. I just have one request before I go back to the dorm..." Harry said with a small blush upon his cheeks, when both men just smiled at him he continued, "may I have a kiss?" Harry asked blushing a little more. Lucius smiled and obeyed his mates question and leaned in and closer pressing his lips to Harry's causing the boy to sigh. After Lucius pulled away, Severus took his place and cupped Harry's head before leaning in for the goodnight kiss.

"Good night love," Severus whishered as he pulled away.

"Good night," said Harry as he left his mates and made his way to his dorm.

**TBC **

**ME: **Review Please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Answers**

**ME:** Not much to say but thanks to my reviewers. My next goal is 200 reviews. Oh and I don't own Harry Potter and I'm sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I promise to make the next chapter longer.

'_**Parseltongue'**_

Harry walked into Hogsmead alone preparing to portkey to Voldemort's hideout. Once he was sure that no one was looking he hissed truth and was pulled to where Voldemort was waiting for him.

'_**Welcome Harry**__**,**__**'**_ the young wizard gave a nod of respect. _**'F**__**o**__**llow me young one, I have a feeling we have much to discu**__**s**__**s.'**_ Voldemort took one of the seats in front of the fire place, while Harry took the other.

'_**I want to ask if you are will**__**ing**__** to take Veritaserum**__**.**__**' **_Harry asked, and__Voldemort nodded, Harry stood and stepped over to Voldemort and putting three drops on his tongue. Voldemort's eyes glazed over as the potion took effect and Harry began his Questioning_**. 'Did you attack me in first year to get the **__**Philosopher**__**'s Stone?'**_

'_**No, but I did attack you in the Forbidden Forest.'**_

'_**Why, would you **__**do **__**that when you tried to protect me from Dumbledore?'**_

'_**I was crazed and I was not able to realize friend from foe.' **_Harry nodded excepting the answer.

'_**Did you have anything to do with the Chamber of Secrets during my second year?'**_

'_**No, I believe that was Dumbledore's doing.'**_ Harry said nothing about this and instead moved on.

'_**Why did you use my blood to resurrect yourself during the Triwizard Tournament?'**_

'_**I never used your blood to resurrect myself Harry. I was never dead just very weak.'**_ Harry's eyes widen in shock and moved on not knowing what to really ask.

'_**Why did you attack me in the Ministry of Magic?'**_

'_**I did not attack you in the Ministry of Magic; I was protecting you. Dumbledore was torturing you; and I was not going to let him finish what he started the day your parents were killed.'**_ Harry had tears in his eyes, he moved to give Tom the antidote.

Voldemort blinked a few time as his mind came back to him; and he looked at the young wizard and sighed.

'_**Harry'**_ He hissed stroking the boy tears away _**'I have a question to ask you.' **_Harry looked up and nodded for Voldemort to continue. _**'Why did you ask if I attacked you during this tournament you speak of?'**_

'_**You know Legilimency correct' **_Voldemort nodded _**'Look at the memory yourself.'**_

"Legilimens," Voldemort whispered in English entering the boys mind.

"This way," Voldemort followed the boy and soon Harry stopped. "In there," Harry said pointing to a dark door and Voldemort entered alone.

"_Take it Harry__,"__ a boy said pointing to a large glass cup._

"_No Cedric you take it__,__" Harry said._

"_You__ should take __it, __you saved my life." Harry looked hesitant._

"_Let's take it together__,__" Harry suggested__._

"_On the count of three then__,__" Cedric said and Harry nodded. "1, 2, 3!"_

_Harry and Cedric grabbed onto the cup and were pulled away to an abandoned graveyard. _

_"Kill the spare," a hoarse voice cried out and Cedric was struck with the Killing Curse, to Harry's horror. Pettigrew stepped out and trapped Harry to a large tombstone. _

_"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son." Pettigrew said dropping the bone in a large cauldron. "Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master." Pettigrew chanted as he cut off his wand hand over the cauldron. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." Pettigrew said drew a dagger across Harrys' arm and also dropping the blood into cauldron. _

_Voldemort regained his body and summoned his Death Eaters__.__ The Dark Lord then turned to Harry using the Cruciatus Curse on Harry briefly before demanding that he duel him. When Harry refused to bow Voldemort used the Imperius Curse on him briefly to force him to bow before they began. _

"_Avada Kedavr__a!__" Voldemort yelled._

"_Expelliarmus__!__" Harry shouted. _

_When the spells meet they molded together; Harry's wand forced Voldemort's to regurgitate its spells, and Voldemort's murder victims emerged in spirit form. _

'_Harry; I want you to take my body back to my father.' Cedric pleaded and Harry cried nodding._

_Harry's parents then told him that they would provide a distraction so that he could escape. Harry quickly seized Cedric's body and the Triwizard Cup, transporting__ them__ back to Hogwarts._

The memory went blank and Voldemort pulled out of the boy mind.

'_**Harry I'm going to give you a potion is that alright**__**?**__**' **_the man hissed.

'_**Yes**__**,**__**'**_ Harry hissed back watching as the man pulled a bright blue potion out of his cabinet, handing it to Harry.

'_**When you drink this, you will feel a searing pain in your head.'**_ The boy hesitated for a second before downing it. Harry cried out and held his head. As the pain ebbed Harry looked up and blinked.

'_**What was that supposed to do?'**_ Harry asked.

'_**Try to remember the time in the graveyard**__**,**__**'**_ Voldemort said instead of answering. Following the man's suggestion Harry tried to remember and came up blank.

'_**I don't remember anything**__**.**__**'**_

'_**It was a false memory Harry**__**,**__**'**_ Voldemort explained. _**'It was planted there in place of your original memory.'**_

'_**It was Dumbledore**__**.**__**'**_ Harry said with a conviction.

'_**Most likely, he was really trying to get you to hate me**__**.**__**'**_

'_**I must get back now, before my mates start to worry.'**_ Voldemort nodded and Harry portkeyed back to Hogsmead; heading back up to the castle to tell his mates of what he learned.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Lies and Truths**

…

Harry walked through the halls off Hogwarts making his way down to the dungeons. He came to a complete stop, when he could hear voices just up the corridor, Albus and Remus were talking in low voices however it was not what they were talking about what caused him to stop. Standing next to the Headmaster was a boy he had believed was dead; Cedric Diggory. Slowly Harry moved closer so he could hear what the two men were talking about.

"What is the meaning of this Albus?" Remus demanded pointing to the young man.

"It's simple really; I needed Harry to believe that Cedric was dead so he could become stronger."

"What if Harry finds out what you've done, he'll never forgive you."

"He won't find out, I have made sure of that, but enough of this do you have any information about our young savoir."

"He knows of his inheritance."

"Ah does he now? Has found out who his mates are?"

"No."

"Then we must keep it that way, I can't have the boy falling in love. You will keep an eye on him and if he gives any indication that he has found his mates, you will inform me at once."

Remus nodded and left. 'You will never learn of my pup's mates. I will not let you destroy him,' Remus thought to himself as he walked away.

"Professor what am I to do now?" Cedric asked.

"You will continue to take your polyjuice potion. Now drink before someone sees." Albus commanded.

Cedric down the potion and shuddered as his body changed. Harry covered his mouth in shock when he saw Cedric finish changing into Colin Creevey. Harry backed away quietly before running in the other direction. Stopping Harry pulled out his map whispering.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Opening the map he looked at the dungeons to find both Lucius and Severus there. Looking over his map he found a quicker way to get to the dungeons.

…

Knock, Knock, Knock...

"Enter!" Harry pushed open the door.

"Severus," Harry spoke once he closed the door.

"Lucius, Harry has returned." The blonde walked out of a closed door, walking over to the young wizard.

"I have much to tell you," Harry stated, the two men nodded and ushered him into the room Lucius had come out of. Harry gasped as he looked around.

"These are Lucius and my personal chamber," Severus explained leading Harry to the sofa in front of the fire place. "Now what have you learned?" the vampire asked.

Harry began to tell his mates all about what he had learnt from the man he thought to of been an enemy, Harry could tell as he was coming to the end of his story that his mates were angry.

"But that was not all I learned today," Harry said as he got a bit nervous before continuing. "As I was walking through the halls I came across two people talking, I drew closer and saw it was Remus talking with Dumbledore, however that was not what caused me to stop and listen to what they were talking about. Cedric Diggory is alive; apparently Dumbledore faked his death to push me to be stronger. Tom gave me a potion to rid me of the false memory Dumbledore implanted in my head," Harry explained.

"I am going to kill that old fool." Severus growled as he stood and began pacing.

"Can I get more Veritaserum?" Harry asked hoping to distract his mate. It worked.

"Why?" Severus asked stopping to look at Harry.

"Because I will need it when I go question Remus. I was a fool to trust him so easily; I need to make sure he won't tell Dumbledore that you two are my mates."

Severus sighed, "I do, but you will not be going alone. Lucius and I will be in the room with you."

"Won't he know your there?" Harry asked.

"No, Lucius and I know how to cut off our scent."

"Fine, can we do this now? I want to get this over with."

"Of course," Lucius said "Go, we will be there when you arrive at his door.

…

Harry made his way up to Remus' bed chambers and knocked firmly on the door. The door opened to reveal a tired looking Remus.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" The man asked.

"I want to talk to you about something, but if it would be better, I can come back another time."

"Nonsense Harry, come on in. I have made some tea would you like some?" Opening the door wider so Harry could enter, as Harry stepped through the door he could sense that his mates where indeed already in the room.

"Sure," Harry said sitting down in a chair.

"How do you take your tea?"

"Umm…three sugars and milk," Remus nodded and set to making the tea.

"Here you are; now what have you come to talk to me about?" Remus asked taking a sip of his own tea. Harry waited for a second as he watched the werewolf's eyes glazed over.

"Did you really love my parents?"

"Yes, I loved them very much and miss them very much."

"Why did you reject your bond with them then?"

"Because I was not worthy of their love, I am a werewolf and I was not going to taint them with my hands."

"Did Albus Dumbledore tell you that?"

"Yes, he said they were too good for me, as they were light wizards and I was a dark creature."

"Did you know of their, own, creature inheritance?"

"Yes, James told me about a month into school, and Lily told me not long after that."

"Why did you tell Dumbledore that I knew of my inheritance?"

"I had to give him something or he would suspect that I was no longer loyal to him."

"Do you intend to tell him who my mates are?"

"No, I will not let him take your happiness away. You deserve happiness after what he has put you through.

"Severus I have my answers give him the antidote." Harry whispered, knowing his mate could hear him.

Quickly Severus opened Remus's mouth and administered the antidote. Remus blinked and his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Harry," the boy looked up when he heard Remus speak and could hear that the man was trying to control his urge to yell.

"I'm sorry Remus, but I saw you talking to Dumbledore in the halls." Remus's eyes widened as he heard the implication behind those words. "When I heard you tell that man what you knew I had to make sure I could trust you." Harry was crying now and Lucius and Severus moved to hold their young mate.

Remus let out a long sigh, "I can't say I blame you, I would have probably done the same thing."

"Lupin!" Severus growled "If you hurt our mate, I will tear you limb from limb."

"Yes I quite agree with Severus," Lucius growled "Let's take him back to our room. I don't want him sleeping in the lion's den tonight." The blonde said turning to Severus who nodded and they left through the floo.

…

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Is this alright with you?" Lucius asked laying the raven on the bed.

"Yes, I want to be here," Lucius chuckled and joined the young wizard on the bed. Severus followed shortly after whispering 'Nox'.

"Good night my loves." the vampire said as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"Good night," Lucius and Harry whispered back and the three fell into a deep sleep.

**TBC**

…

**ME:** I do hope you liked this, I just can't make Remus a bad guy I love him too much. I do have a question though, the girl who came up with this plot line wanted Hermione to be a good person, but I asked if I could make a poll to decide and she said yes. So let me know by review; GOOD or BAD.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Results**

**ME: **Votes are in, and the result is a good Hermione. Please enjoy.

…

Harry awoke surrounded by warmth and he felt for the first time in years that he was safe. Slowly Harry opened his eyes and was looking at sleeping Severus. His mate looked so much different in sleep; he was less harsh looking and more content.

Severus had the feeling he was being watched and he opened his eyes.

"Good morning Harry," Severus said smiling softly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, it was the best sleep I have had in a while." Harry said smiling back.

"That good to hear," Lucius stated having woken up when he heard Severus speak. Harry turned over and smiled at the blonde.

"Good morning." Lucius was about to reply when Harry stomach grumbled and he chuckled. Harry blushed and scowled at his stomach. Lucius pulled himself and Harry out of bed and Severus followed heading for the door.

"What would you like to eat?" the blonde asked.

"Anything is fine with me." Harry said watching as Severus move to a kitchen he had not seen before.

"I don't trust anyone to cook my food for me," Severus said answering Harry's unspoken question.

"Oh," was all Harry could say as he sat at the table that graced the room.

Severus set to work and cooked three servings of eggs, bacon, and hash browns. Harry took one bite and moaned in pleasure.

"I take it you like it?" Severus asked

"It's delicious," Harry finished his plate and smiled at his mate. Severus smiled back for a moment before a frown took its place. "Is something wrong?" Harry asked hoping he hadn't said something wrong.

"No," Severus reassured. "It's just there is something Lucius and I wanted to know, but I wasn't sure how to ask you."

"Oh well, umm…what is it you wanted to know?" Harry asked nervously.

"On your sixteenth birthday, Lucius and I felt the pain you were under during your transformation. It's our gift so to speak, it's to help us know when you're in danger. However after your coming into your inheritance, Lucius and I felt you go through another bout of pain. We want to know what caused that and please don't lie to us." Severus said watching as Harry froze in his seat.

Harry took a deep breath trying to calm the rising panic he felt. "I…was whipped…by my uncle." Harry stated softly taking another deep breath before continuing. "He had given me a list of chores to complete before he and the rest of the family returned. Once I saw the list I knew there would be no way for me to finish it all in time. When he returned and found I had not completed all my chores, he took me to my room…and there he whipped me."

Severus shot out of his seat growling, his usual black eyes were now blood red and he started to pace. Harry shook in his seat fearing that his mate would lash out at him in his anger. Lucius saw his little mate's fear and went to comfort the Shape Shifter Nymph.

"It's alright Harry," Lucius whisper. "Severus will never hurt you, and I will never hurt you. The only one we are going to hurt is your uncle."

"NO!" Harry shouted tightening his hold on the Veela. "You can't, you'll get in trouble and I don't want to lose either of you." Harry cried, Severus, after hearing his young mate scream, calmed down and walked over to where the distraught wizard sat.

"Harry," Severus said gently, coaxing the boy to look at him and when he did Severus continued. "Did you know when the ministry created a treaty with both Veela's and Vampire's; it stated that they could not arrest either if they are defending their mate?" Harry shook his head eyes wide. "When Lucius and I go to your muggle home and we punish the man the ministry can do nothing."

"I want to go with you." Harry said and when he saw Severus about to protest he continued. "No, I am going; please, I need to see that I won't ever have to fear him again."

"Fine, but you will never have to go back to that place." Severus relented.

"I'll have to go back." Harry said sadly "Dumbledore will force me to go back"

"There is one way," Lucius interrupted "If you were mated to us, he would have no say as to where you go."

"Really?" Harry asked unsure of what else to say.

"Yes, he cannot separate us; if he does he can be arrested for it, as it is against the law to separate a Veela from its mate or in this case mates, as is the same for vampires," Lucius explained.

"Ok…I umm…can I think about this? I know we will be mated eventually, but I wanted to get to know you both some more." Lucius nodded.

"We understand, why don't you head up to the Gryffindor tower, Severus and I will let you know when we plan to go to your muggle home." Harry smiled, kissing his mate in farewell.

…

"So Severus what shall we do?" Lucius asked.

"I personally want to kill the bastard, but I also want to hurt him as he has hurt Harry."

"I agree, but we cannot kill the man for it will get Dumbledore's attention, which is something none of us want."

"Yes, we can dress a Death Eaters and attack him that way; I don't think the Dark Lord will mind." Severus said smirking, even though the man had not done many of the things they had thought he had done, they both knew the man hated muggles.

"That's an excellent idea Severus, but we will have to get Harry one as well."

"I will transfigure one for him when we leave." The two wizards continued to plan.

…

Harry stood in front of the Fat Lady and spoke the password. Walking in, and up to the boys dorm, he heard sighs of pleasure filling the room. Frowning he pushed the door open slowly to the sounds and stopped wide eyed. Ron was lying on his back, on his bed with the curtains open completely naked with Seamus on top sucking the red head's cock.

"Seamus…enough teasing already, fuck me..." Ron moaned and Seamus grabbed his own aching hard on and pushed his way in "Oh YES!" Ron screamed in pleasure and Seamus picked up pace.

Harry turned having seen enough; as he approached the door back to the common room, it swung open revealling Hermione. The brunette smiled lightly and proceeded to walk up the stairs to the boys dorm.

"You don't want to go in there," Harry said knowing that the girl would be hurt and not really wanting her to feel that kind of pain.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just trust me," Harry said.

"I want to see Ron, so why can't I?" Harry sighed and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," gesturing that she go take a look, taking the hint she looked to see why Harry had asked her not to go in there.

"Oh God Seamus, I'm gunna cum, please harder, mhmm," Seamus' hips moved even harder into Ron.

"You like this don't you," Seamus said huskily. "You like have sex where anyone can walk in and see us." The boy moaned as he picked up speed.

"SEAMUS!" Ron scream his cum spraying all over his lover.

"Ron..." Seamus groaned following the red head.

Harry watched as tears streamed down Hermione's cheeks. She turned to Harry her eyes full of pain.

"I thought he loved me." Hermione whispered "He said he would wait for me, I trusted him," she sobbed flinging herself into Harry's arms. The wizard held his friend close trying to give her the comfort she needed. After a minute she pulled way her eyes hardening in determination and Harry knew what she was about to do.

"How dare you?" Hermione said coldly walking further into the room with Harry close behind. His presence encouraged her further. "You disgust me Ronald Weasley, if you didn't want to be with me you could have said so."

"It's not what it looks like," Ron whined and Harry growled.

"Not what it looks like. Oh I must hear your excuse, go on speak."

"You stay out of this Potter." Ron sneered. "This has nothing to do with you."

"That is where you're wrong Weasel; Hermione is my friend and therefore, it means that I need to protect her from scum like you." Hermione gasped and Harry turned to smile at her.

"So Ronald, answer Harry's question."

"I want to be with you but you kept pushing me away every time I wanted to have sex with you. A man can only take so much, so, Seamus and I agreed to have sex until you were ready." Ron explained and Hermione sneered.

"Well I hope you're happy, because we are through. I never want to speak to again, come on Harry let's leave these two to get back to whatever it is they do after they have sex." Harry smirked holding out his arm for his friend to take. Hermione giggled and together they left the tower.

…

_After lunch_

"Mr. Potter," Harry looked up and almost smiled when he saw Severus.

"Professor; is there something you need."

"Yes there is actually. The potion you brewed yesterday was a complete failure and I request that you come with me so that I may show you the proper way to brew your potion." Severus said sneering and Harry couldn't help but laugh at his mate in his head.

"I'm sorry Hermione; maybe we can talk some more tomorrow."

"Of course Harry," Harry smiled and followed after his professor, once in the safety of the room Severus pulled his mate close.

"What was that all about, I thought you and Miss. Granger weren't friends anymore."

"That was true but after what happened in our common room I can't stay mad at her, she doesn't need that right now."

"What happened?" Lucius asked as he walked closer to his mate a portkey in hand.

"She and I caught Ron having sex with Seamus," Harry said blushing.

"I see, we will talk some more later, for now we are going to punish your uncle. Lucius and I agreed to dress as Death Eaters so if Dumbledore checks his mind he won't really know that we attacked him. We are going to transfigure on for you as well." Severus explained.

"Alright let's do this." Harry said as he and his mate readied themselves for the trip to Surrey.

…

The three wizards landed in a nearby park, darkness surrounding them, the smallest male started to walk and the two larger men followed. Once at the door of number 4 Privet Drive the older men opened the door.

"Where does your uncle sleep?" Severus asked.

"This way," Harry said walking up the stairs. They passed his room and he could feel the tension that was rolling off his mates.

Severus wasted no time when Harry finally stopped in front of a door and flung it open. The sound startled the two muggles and they were out of bed once they realized what was happening.

"Accio Whip," Severus intoned and a whip came flying out from under the bed.

The vampire sneered at the fat man his anger increasing. The blonde Death Eater sneered as well before walking over to the smaller wizard that was still standing in the door way. The young wizard relaxed in the older man's hold; watching as the dark wizard stunned his aunt before binding his uncle to the bed. Severus brought the whip down hard on the man's back.

Harry watched as Severus tortured the man who had tormented him his whole life and in that moment Harry decided that he would mate with his Vampire and his Veela, so he would never have to return there again. Turning in Lucius arms he buried his face into the man's robe. Lucius tightened his arms and coughed to get Severus's attention. The vampire turned away from his prey and walked over to where his mates stood.

Without saying a word Lucius picked Harry up bridal style and walked out of the room. Severus unstunned the woman that lay on the floor before he too left the room. The two men walked back to the park they had arrived in and returned to their private chambers. Lucius whispered a spell and the robes vanished to be replaced by pajamas. The Veela laid his mate down gently; Severus took his place in the bed and Lucius noxed the lights before also taking his place in bed.

**TBC**

…

**ME:** Please review and let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**The happening**

…**.**

It had been three weeks since Harry and his mates had been to Privet Drive; and they had grown closer. Harry knew that he loved his mates and that he planned to mate with them soon.

He and Hermione had also grown closer again and Ron had not taken that very well. The boy had tried to curse Hermione but thankfully, Severus had been there to stop him and the red head received a month's worth of detention. Harry was currently in the library during his lunch time researching how mating between Vampires and Veela's worked. As he read a sudden question popped in his head. Paling, Harry packed up his books to leave as quickly as he could.

Once he arrived at Lucius' office door he stopped, and knocked, however when he received no answer he knocked again. But still he received no answer. Looking around, he pulled out his map, whispered 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' and opening it to find that Lucius and Severus were in the room. Frustrated he knocked again but still they didn't answer. Growling, Harry opened the door and walked in closing the door behind him. Looking around the room was empty, frowning he walked further and saw a closed door. Walking over he knocked but again he received no answer, and he was really starting to get upset and angry at his mates for ignoring him.

Harry in his anger slammed open the door only to stop in shock. Lucius was lying on his back naked; Severus was between his legs sucking on the blonde's cock. The vampire pulled way and turned preparing to attack whoever dared interrupt them. The growl died in his chest when he found it was Harry standing in the doorway his eyes wide.

"Harry?" You could hear it was a question in Severus' voice. Harry backed away, he didn't know why but he felt hurt. Seeing the young wizard backing away, Severus used his speed to trap the boy in his arms. "Harry, we are sorry, please listen to me love. We didn't know if you were ready to take the next step with us yet, so we have stuck to orally pleasuring of each other to keep us from attacking you. Our bond pulls us to mate with you but we didn't want to pressure you. We should have talked to you please don't be angry with us." Severus said holding the raven closer to his chest, while rubbing his hand up and down Harry's back. Lucius joined Severus in trying to sooth their young mate.

"I…understand…I…have been looking over mating's and how they work. When I saw you like that just now I thought you didn't want me."

"Never think that Harry," Lucius whispered into Harry ear before kissing his neck. "We both have fallen in love with you and want you very much. Now tell us what brings you here, I'm sure it was very important."

"Umm…Could you both get dressed first?" Harry asked blushing.

Lucius and Severus chuckled pulling away and moving to put on their clothes. Harry couldn't help but watch as their muscles rippled as they stretched and dressed. By the time they had finished dressing Harry was very aroused. The two men smirked when the smell of Harry's arousal filled their noses. Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts, before sitting on the couch.

"So what brings you here Harry?" Lucius asked again.

"It's about your son," Lucius' eyes narrowed and Harry was quick to continue. "As you know, the two of us have never gotten along. Will we have to tell him of our mating, because frankly I don't want to give him another reason to hate me," Harry said looking down at his lap.

"Harry," Lucius said softly, sitting down next to Harry he lifted his chin so he could look at him. "Before you came into your inheritance Severus and I had sex. Draco is the son of that union. We lead the wizarding world into believing that Narcissa was his mother instead of me. But he knows the truth and we also told him that when the time came we would mate with another."

"Why did you..." Harry trailed off and Lucius got the drift.

"We didn't trust Dumbledore. Severus and I feared that if the old fool found out, he would take our son away even if it is against the law."

"I still think Ma…Draco will be upset to find out that I am your mate," Lucius stood and moved to the fire place and disappeared in a flash of green light. Before Harry could ask where Lucius had gone the fire flared again and out stepped both Malfoy's.

"Potter," Draco hissed "What are you doing here?" Harry stiffened and Lucius growled grabbing the back of his son's robe.

"I told you not to say anything until I have explained; if you insult Harry again I will not be held accountable for what I do." Draco gulp and nodded keeping his mouth firmly shut. "Now Draco; I want you to meet my second mate," Draco's eyes widen and he opened his mouth only to shut it again when he saw both his father's glared at him. "As our mate you will show your respect for Harry. Am I understood?"

"Yes father, but I don't promise to like him." Severus growled.

"Draco," Severus voice was low and both boys shivered. "There is no reason to hate Harry. The things we all once believed are not true."

"You are just saying that because he is your mate," Draco continued not caring if he hurt Potter's feelings.

"No I'm not," Severus growled standing abruptly. Harry watched as Severus approached his son. "I will not tolerate you hurting our mate with your words. Leave."

"You are choosing him over your own son?" Draco asked stunned.

"You should read up on vampire's Draco. Our mate always comes first and since you're so intent on hurting said mate you will leave."

"No," Harry finally said. "I'll go; I don't what to come between you." Harry stood making his way to the door as tears fell from his eyes. Severus growled and took Harry into his arms.

"Don't leave Harry; it is not your fault that our son can't see past his jealousy of you."

"But..."

"No Harry, Severus is right, Draco must learn that you will be a part of this family. You need to leave now Draco we will speak again once you have come to your senses."

Draco was shocked as he watched his father walk over to where Severus and Potter stood. Turning he left through the floo and made his way up to the Library.

"Lucius, Severus… I want to mate with you. I need you both." The two men smiled.

"Meet us tonight then; after dinner, in the Room of Requirment. When you pace three times, think of a safe place for us to mate" Harry nodded, giving them both a quick kiss and left for his Herbology class.

…

Draco read through many of the books that explained about Veela and Vampire mating's. Each one said the same thing, which if either was to sire children before mating and then said child could not except the new mate, then both creatures would choose their new mate over the child. The child would be taken care of, but any child that was created by the union of the mated couple would be placed higher than the one who rejected the bond.

Draco sighed it would seem he would have to except Harry as his father's mate. As he entered his father's class he sat in his usual set next to Potter. Draco decided that he would talk to Granger and see what he could learn about the raven. Draco heard the class room door opened and saw Potter walking over to his usual seat.

…

After Dinner Harry made is way up to the seventh floor, and Draco took the opportunity to grab Granger, asking to speak to her really quick. Hermione was reluctant at first but finally gave in.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"I want to talk about Potter."

"Why?" she asked suspiciously

"Because I want to know what kind of guy he is, before trying to become friends with him," he lied.

"I see, I guess I can understand your reasoning in wanting to get to know him. What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Hermione took a deep breath and started to tell the blonde about her friend.

…

Harry paced three times while keeping his thought on a safe place to mate. A door appeared after his third pass and he opened it to find his mates already waiting for him, lying on the large bed that graced room. Once the door was shut Severus stood and swiftly kissed his mate.

"We promise to be gentle," he said pulling away only to turn and push Harry on the bed.

Leaning over Severus kissed Harry, his tongue running over the boy's plum lips. Harry opened his mouth and Severus slipped his tongue in, and kissing Harry deeply. Harry moaned and started to relax against the bed. Lucius not wanting to be left out took to kissing Harry's neck causing the raven to arch into the touch moaning again.

Severus pulled his lips way only to press them against the other side of Harry's throat. Lucius seeing his chance moved up to kiss Harry's lips his tongue slipping in curling around Harry's coaxing it to play. Severus' hand grabbed his wand; with a wave of his wand Harry was left in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans along with both him and Lucius. The blonde pulled away, smiling at the dazed look in his young lover's eyes. Looking at the vampire they both slipped a hand under the boy's shirt and brushed one of the nipples.

Harry gasped arching off the bed and into his mate's touch. Harry felt their hand slide back down to his stomach before both grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, leaving him bare to their eyes. The two men smiled before leaning down and taking a nipple into each of their mouths. Harry moan loudly throwing back his head as pleasure washed through him. The two men worshipped his upper body with licks, sucks, and kisses. Pulling away they looked at their young mate.

"Harry, we are only going to ask this once. Is this what you want?" Severus asked and he Lucius waited for the raven to answer.

"Yes. I love you, please make me yours forever," Harry whispered his voice was filled with the love he felt for his mate. The two wizards nodded and quickly rid them all of the rest of their clothes.

Severus was the first to take charge. Grabbing the lube he had prepared especially for them, he poured a generous amount on his fingers. Spreading Harry's legs apart the vampire gently pushed his index finger in. Harry cried out in pain and Severus pause letting the boy adjust. Once he felt the muscles relax he pushed it in further, once Severus thought Harry was significantly stretched with the first finger, it was soon followed by a second and then a third as he continued to prepare Harry. After a while Severus removed his finger satisfied with his work he coated his cock, also chuckling to himself at Harry's moan of the loss of his fingers. Gently Severus pushed into Harry, and Harry cried out again however this time tears fell from his beautiful green eyes, to stop the pain Severus stopped.

Lucius moved to kiss way Harry's tears. Harry's eyes closed as he tried to relax. Shifting his hips forward he gasped, as he felt Severus enter him that little bit more. Severus felt Harry relax and move against him, taking the hint Severus started a slow but gently pace. Lucius couldn't help but moan at the sight; his hand wrapped around his own manhood and pumped in time with Severus's thrusts into Harry. Harry was moaning loudly now, the pain forgotten in the wake of pleasure. Severus' hips picked up speed, angling his cock, to try and touch Harry's prostate; he knew he had when Harry gasped "mhmm Sevvv," and with that he wrapped a hand around Harry's cock pumping. Harry screamed the vampire's name as he came; his k-9s sharpened and he bit into Severus' neck just as Severus bent over and sank his fangs into Harry's shoulder, coming inside his young mate.

Harry latched on, drank from his mate. Severus pulled away and kissed him.

"I love you, my beautiful Harry." The boy smiled; wincing a bit as his mate pulled out. "It's Lucius's turn to mate with you." Harry turned his head to the blonde to find the man still hard. Smiling he reached out and pulled the Veela into deep kiss purring in pleasure.

Lucius held out his hand and the lube hit his palm. Without pulling away Lucius coated his cock and pushed slowly into Harry's body, knowing his other mate had fully prepared the younger wizard, that he needn't use his fingers on the boy. The boy moaned into the kiss and bucked his hips to get Lucius moving as he was waiting for Harry to be ready, and Harry was more than ready for Lucius. Lucius pulled back out panting slightly from the tightness of Harry and he started to thrust into his small mate. The man let go of his magic allowing his creature side to come forth. His wings unfurled from his back, his skin paling a bit more. Harry moaned again, as he kept his eyes on his beautiful blonde.

"Lucius," Harry cried out as the Veela hit his prostate, over and over.

Reaching out Harry stroked the blonde's wings and the man moaned in pleasure, as Harry did this he didn't notice Severus grabbing hold of his cock and pumping him in rhythm with the increasing speed Lucius was pumping in and out of him, these combined brought Harry into his second orgasm of the night; again biting and marking Lucius on the neck as he had done to Severus. Lucius' own fangs latched onto the other side of Harry's neck, from where Severus had marked him, and followed his mate into oblivion.

Pulling out of Harry, Lucius grabbed his wand and casted a simple cleaning spell on them. The blonde reverted back to his human form, lying down he pulled Harry close, spooning him, and Severus joined them lying in front of Harry.

Severus leaned over Harry and kissed Lucius on the lips before whispering to his two mates, the love he felt for them, and they whispered it back. Harry smiled to himself, he had what he wanted and the three mates fell asleep smiling.

**TBC**

…

**ME: **Please Review; I am getting so close to 200 Reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**The Change**

**ME:** Ok so I just realized that I have not created my beta in recent chapter so I am taking this time to think her.

**Beta By:** weasel87

…

Harry moaned lightly as he opened his eyes and blinked, at the morning rays of light streaming through the windows.

"Good morning love," Severus said stroked Harry's morning erection.

"Mmmmmorning," he moaned and the vampire smirked. Another hand joined the first in the fun, and Harry turned his head and looked over at a smiling Lucius.

Harry panted as the hands on his cock picked up speed, he could feel his release was close and he closed his eyes again as the pleasure rushed through him. Blinking again he looked down just as both men brought their hands to their lips and licked the clean.

"How do you feel?" Lucius asked kissing his mate's forehead.

"Good, a bit sore but good," Harry said honestly. Severus sat up, grabbed a vial and handing it to the younger wizard. Harry didn't even bother asking what the potion was; he just downed it in one go, shuddering at the taste. "Can't you ever make your potions taste good Sev?" Harry whined and Severus chuckled.

"Of course I can, not its medicine, but we should get dressed or we'll be late for breakfast," the vampire said getting up and dressed, Harry and Lucius followed his example each finding their clothes and dressing.

…

Ginny Weasley walked up to the headmasters' office frustrated. She was about to knock however was interrupted when the door swung open. She hesitated for a second before walking in.

Albus looked up and smiled. "Ah Miss. Weasley, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company."

"I've had enough," the red head said angrily. "You promised me that I would be the next Lady Potter, but Harry won't even look at me. I've tried everything I can think of to get his attention, but so far nothing I have tried has worked, so now as a last resort I have come to you for help."

"I was wondering when you were going to come to me. Please be seated, would you like tea or a lemon drop?" The old man asked.

"Tea please," Ginny said taking a seat as the tea appeared in front of her.

Dumbledore pulled out a black vial and sat it on the desk. Ginny blinked tilting her head in question.

"This vial contains a very strong love potion. This potion spreads through the victim's body and goes straight to the brain. It acts slowly after that so not to arouse suspicion," Dumbledore started in his explanation. "The only problem with this potion is it has to be ingested through food, so you and I will have to plan this very carefully."

"So this will make him fall in love with me?" she asked.

"Yes and also with this potion you will not have to give it to him again," what he didn't tell her though was that this potion would replace Harry's true mate's scent and aura with only Ginny's but she did not need to know that just yet.

…

Harry walked into the great hall and took his seat next to Hermione.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered softly.

"Hmm?"

"Is there something going on that I should know about?" the brunette asked softly.

"No; why?" he asked narrowing his eye suspiciously.

"Malfoy came to me last night asking me to tell him what I knew about you. I didn't tell him much though, because really I don't know as much about you as I would like," Hermione said honestly.

Harry's head turned to look at the blonde. Sighing Harry figured he should talk to the boy now that he had mated with _his_ Severus and Lucius. Turning back to Hermione he decided he would have to test her loyalty before telling her everything.

"Don't worry about it Hermione, you did the right thing, I'm not angry with you, I appreciate you for him," with that said he stood and left the great hall to think about, what to say to the younger Malfoy.

…

"Dobby!"

_**Pop**_

"You called headmaster," the little elf said bowing.

"Yes Miss. Weasley," he said indicating to the elf, that Ginny was in the room, "here has a favor to ask of you," the little elf turned to the red head awaiting his orders.

"I have a gift here for Harry; it's to apologize for yelling at him and saying mean things about him, but he won't even talk to me any more so this is the only other way I could think of to apologize," Ginny turned on the water works, because she knew it would work on the elf, which it did as the elf sobbed as well, as he moved to grab the gift from her.

"Now Dobby, I have to ask you not to tell him it is from Miss. Weasley, she has put a letter in the gift for young Harry to read. If he knows it's from her he won't give the gift a chance. Do you understand?" Albus asked.

"Yes sir, Dobby will make sure Harry gets his gift, sir" the man smiled as the elf popped away. "Well done Miss. Weasley you are one step closer to having Harry as your own. Now go to class," taking the dismissal the red head left the office with an evil smirk.

…

Later the same day, Harry was sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, when he heard.

_**Pop**_

"Master Harry Potter sir."

"Dobby, how are you? What are you doing here?" Harry asked smiling at his favorite elf.

"I's have's a present for you Master Harry's," the elf said excitedly and Harry's smile widened.

"Thank you Dobby, but you didn't have to get me a gift."

"But I's want to please, enjoy," and with that the elf gave Harry the gift and vanished again.

Harry opened the box to find a very delicious looking apple tart, one of Harry's favourite puddings. Harry took a small bite and immediately pain flashed through his body and he cried out with the intense pain. Up at the head table Severus and Lucius stiffened as they felt their mates' pain and instinct overrode the rational judgment. The two dark creatures flashed over to their screaming mate. Severus crouched down, turning Harry's head so he could look into the green eyes. They were clouded in pain growling he gathered the boy into his arms.

"Our mate is not safe here anymore Lucius," Severus said looking at the tart; with his heightened scent of smell he could smell the potion that was laced within the dessert. "We must leave now," Lucius nodded and joined the vampire grabbing onto one of Harry's hands.

"I'm afraid you two will not be going anywhere with the boy!" Dumbledore said angrily from where he had risen from his seat at the head table, his wand pointed at both men. Lucius and Severus looked up to the old wizard and growled.

Harry shook as the pain continued to flash through his body; he, also knew that he had to get away, not just him but his mates as well, reaching into his pocket he grabbed ahold of the heart and whispered _'truth'_ in Parseltongue. The three men were pulled into the vortex and landed in Voldemort's hall.

"Harry?" Severus whispered looking down at his mate, who had passed out. "Lucius go and find Voldemort, while I take Harry to my lab here," the blonde nodded and left to find the Dark Lord.

Severus quickly made his way to his lab and laid Harry down on one of the tables. Carefully Severus drew Harry's blood, before turning to his work station and getting to work. A few minutes later he heard the door to his lab door open and could clearly hear two sets of footsteps enter the room.

"What… happened, Severus?" Voldemort asked looking at Harry's still body.

"He was given a very strong love potion. It is supposed to destroy any bond he was to have and create a new one, but we have already consummated our bond so the potion is now trying to kill him."

"It was Dumbledore," Voldemort stated rather then asked and the other to man nodded. "Can you stop it?"

"Yes, but I will need your familiar's venom, unicorn blood, hair from a werewolf, and your blood. I already have everything else I will need in my stores here."

"Why my blood?" Voldemort asked.

"Because you are Harry's father now," the man blinked at his statement, and raised an eyebrow in question. "When you saved Harry back when he was a baby you transferred your ability's to him, hence you changed his blood," Voldemort nodded in understanding.

"How long do we have?"

"Two days," with that Severus turned back to his work.

"Lucius, you and I will gather the ingredients Severus needs," the dark lord grabbed the blonde and apperated away. Leaving the vampire in his lab so that he could start the first part of the potion to protect and help keep his mate alive.

**TBC **

…

**ME: **Please Review and tell me what you think. Oh and sorry about the cliff hanger. Evil laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Happenings**

**ME: ** I am so glad that all my readers are enjoying my story. Please continue to review I really like reading what you think because it helps.

**Beta By: **Weasel87

…

Lucius and Voldemort landed in the forbidden forest and the blonde looked around.

"Lucius, you search for the unicorns while I'll go see Fenrir about the werewolf hair," the blonde nodded and shifted forms before disappearing.

Voldemort walked deeper into the forest and smiled when the silver werewolf appeared.

"Good evening, Fenrir," the wolf tilted its head in greeting. "I have a favor to ask of you my old friend." The wolf ear's twitched as did his tail. "My son is dying," he said "And in order to save him I need the hair from a werewolf."

'_And what do I get in return?'_ Fenrir growled telepathically.

"What you have always wanted from me, for me to be your mate."

'_Are you sure about this? Once you become my mate there is no turning back. You will be like me and you will never have another as your lover. I will be your alpha in all things except magic.'_ Fenrir said.

"I am sure."

'_Very well then, you may have my fur, and in return I will come to you on the next full moon,'_ Fenrir growled approaching his now intended mate. With one hand Voldemort caressed the wolf's ear, while his other cut the fur he needed.

…

Severus added the last of the ingredients he had and placed a status charm over the potion, while he waited for Lucius and Tom to return with the rest. Turning around he walked over to Harry who was still unconscious.

"Harry, can you hear me? If you can; squeeze my hand." Severus smiled when he felt Harry's hand squeeze his own. Severus leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead. 'Hurry Lucius.'

…

Lucius eyes meet those of the alpha horse before bowing low and showing his respect for the unicorn.

"Rise" the horse commanded and Lucius straightened his back. "I know why you are here, but why should we give you our blood?" the alpha asked.

"I do not have a reason for you, other than the love I have for my mate," Lucius said honestly.

The white horse stared into the blonde's eyes searching the man's soul. The alpha neighed lightly and approached the Veela butting its head against the man's chest.

"May you and your mates live and prosper. You have my permission to take my blood," Lucius smiled lightly before gently cutting into the horse's shoulder and filling a vial with its blood.

"Thank you. May you and your herd live and prosper as well," Lucius said bowing.

The unicorn neighed and trotted off into the woods. Lucius spread his wings and took off in search of Voldemort. Lucius slowed as his nose filled with the dark lord's scent. Landing he greeted the man bowing.

"I have the blood my lord." He said showing the man the silver blood.

"I was able to acquire the wolf hair." Voldemort said simply grabbing the blonde's arm and apperating back to his hide out. Once they landed Voldemort turned to Lucius.

"Take these hairs and the blood to your mate while I go gather Nagini." The Veela took the hairs before walking away. Voldemort wasted no time and apperated into his room.

"_Nagini, come to me,"_ Voldemort hissed and the large snake slithered out from under his bed.

_You called master _she hissed back as she wrapped herself around his body.

"_Yes, Severus needs your venom so I am taking you down to his lab."_ Voldemort hissed before apperating down to Severus's lab.

…

When Voldemort was in his room…

Lucius walked into Severus's potions lab to find him standing over Harry.

"Severus?" The vampire looked up. "How is he doing?" The Veela asked as he walked closer to the table Harry was laid upon.

"Not good, the pain he is in is getting worse," Severus answered brushing Harry's fringe away from his closed eyes. "Were you and the Dark Lord able to gather the ingredients I required?"

"Yes, I have the wolf hair and unicorn's blood here. The dark lord has gone to get Nagini."

**Pop**

The two men looked away from each other and looked over to see Voldemort standing in the room with his snake wrapped around his shoulders.

"Nagini will provide you her venom, come here Severus." The man said.

Severus grabbed a vial and approached the snake. Carefully Severus held the vial to her mouth. Nagini struck biting into the soft lid that cover the vial. The glass filled with her venom; once it was full, he pulled the vial away gently, so as to not hurt the fangs of the snake.

"_Thank you Nagini you may leave."_ The snake slid off her master shoulders; disappearing into the corridor.

"What of my blood Severus?" The man asked.

"I will not need it until the end." Without further explanation he turned back his cauldron and removed the status charm he had placed on it earlier.

…

Remus approached Albus's office, as he drew closer he could hear the man fire off one spell after another. He knocked loudly and then yelled at him to enter.

"You called for me Albus?" Remus asked and the man turned his wand raised at the werewolf.

"Yes. You told me that Harry trusted you, how is that you had no idea that he had mated already?"

"Because he never told me, and I never said he trusted me; at least not completely," Remus said growling, he suddenly had a great urge to kill, this man; the man that had hurt his pup.

"That is no excuse, you should have made sure to keep him from mating. Now I have lost my greatest weapon against Tom. I want you out of this castle by tomorrow." Albus turned and walked away leaving a stunned Remus behind. Sneering Remus turned and headed to his rooms to pack.

…

"Malfoy," The blonde turned to find Hermione running up to him. "Do you know where Harry is?" the brunette asked.

"No, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you. I would not betray my father or Harry like that."

"But he's my best friend. He sounded like he was in a lot of pain; please all I want is to make sure he is ok," the blonde stared at the beautiful brunette in front of him, looking for any lies.

"I will contact my father and ask if Harry is ok. I'm sure once he is he will send for you. I must go now." The blonde walked away, leaving behind a happy Hermione.

…

"My lord, stand next to me." Severus said as he stirred in the snake venom. The man walked over and looked into the cauldron. "Cut your hand now my lord, and hold it over the cauldron until I tell you to stop."

Efficiently Tom slashed his hand and held it over the cauldron. As the blood fell into the potion, Severus immediately started to stir in the other direction.

"You can stop now my lord." Severus said as he continued to stir. Tom pulled his hand away healing the cut with his wand.

Severus grabbed a spoon and ladled out the potion into a cup. Quickly he walked over to his mate; Lucius lifted the boy's head as Severus coaxed Harry's lips open. As Severus poured the potion into Harry's mouth he rubbed the boy's throat helping the boy to drink. Once the cup was empty he put the cup down and watched his little mate.

…

Harry felt the potion rush through his body, fighting off the other potion that was currently in his body. Immediately Harry felt relief as the pain dulled. Severus smiled when Harry's ridged body relaxed on the table and his breathing returned to normal.

Slowly Harry opened his eyes and he smiled at his dark haired mate. Severus leaned forward and kissed Harry's forehead. Harry sighed. Lucius smiled and pressed his own kiss to Harry's forehead.

"Severus, let's get our mate to bed." The vampire nodded and gently picked Harry up bridal style. The vampire turned to Voldemort. "I thank you my lord."

"Nonsense Severus, as you said, he is technically my son now." The vampire smirked and nodded before walking out of the lab with his already dozing mate. Lucius followed quickly and together they headed to their old rooms.

**TBC**

…

**ME: **Dear readers this will be my last chapter for right now. My family and I have to send off our computer to get I fix. Please review a lot. So I have something to read on my phone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Second Chance**

Remus growled angrily as he grabbed his duffel bag which now held his clothes. Dumbledore would pay for hurting his pup. There was only one place he knew he could go to for help. Quickly and efficiently, Remus stalked into the forbidden forest; concentrating hard on what he wanted, Remus reach into himself, only to stop the search, when his mind met that of his inner wolf.

'You have finally come to your senses I see,' Moony said growling at his human mind.

'Yes, I apologize for my behaviour but I truly believed everything the old fool said,' Moony sighed.

'I know, you were young and the old man used that to his advantage. Now I ask you do accept me as apart you.'

'Yes, we are one in the same.' Moony chuckled

'Then let's go find our alpha, we have planning to do.' Moony growled dangerously.

Fenrir smirked, to himself, when he saw his pup Remus walk into his camp. Standing he pulled himself up to his full height.

"Remus, what has brought you here to my camp tonight?" the silver haired man asked.

"My alpha," Remus said tilling his head, allowing his wolf instincts to affect him, baring his neck to the man he continued. "I have come to ask your forgiveness and also to ask if I may once again join your pack."

Fenrir gazed at the man in front of him, searching for lies or half-truths. Finding none the older werewolf smiled gently, walking over he nipped Remus neck in both forgiveness and acceptance.

"Welcome home, Pup," Remus gave a big smile.

"Thank you alpha, there is one other thing I think you should know. Can we talk some were private?" Fenrir nodded and motioned Remus to follow.

Once inside Fenrir's tent Remus started to explain how Dumbledore had betrayed him and the pup that should have been his as well as his mates. By the time he finished Fenrir was up snarling as he paced in front of Remus.

"Pup," Fenrir said as he kneeled down in front of the werewolf.  
>"He will pay for what he has done to you. Once I change Tom the three of us will mate." Remus head snapped up at that.<p>

"What do you mean?" he asked his alpha. Fenrir's eyes softened as he explained.

"When you rejected the bond, your mates did not try hard enough to change your mind. When they had the child your bond with them was completely broken. Your wolf instincts have given you another chance at having mates." Remus was in tears when Fenrir finished.

"Then why do I see Harry as my pup." Fenrir chuckled.

"Because the boy accepted you for whom you are and trusted that you really cared for him. When Tom comes to me on the next full moon I will explain everything to him. For now you need rest," Fenrir pulled Remus to the furs that filled the bedroom and together they fell asleep.

Harry woke groaning as the sun hit his face. Blinking he tilted his head to the side as he tried to figure out where he was.

"Harry?" the young wizard smiled and looked at Severus. "How are feeling luv?" Harry considered the question and replied honestly.

"I feel ok, a bit sore perhaps, but well. Why do you ask?" Before Severus could open his mouth, Lucius said it first.

"You don't remember?" Harry could hear the worry in the blondes' voice. But as he thought about it, nothing came to him, so he shook his head.

Lucius looked over at Severus who sighed and began to tell Harry what had happened. As Severus explained what had happened, the memories rushed through the young dark headed male and a sob escaped his throat. Immediately Lucius and Severus tightened their hold on their mate.

"Why, why would he do that to me? Does he hate me so much that I can't be allowed my own happiness?" Harry yelled.

"No love," Severus said kissing Harry's forehead. "He hates Voldemort, because he is stronger and was liked by the wizarding world. He wants to rid the world of his competition, and if that means he has to hurt you to get what he wants then he will. We promise you though Harry he won't be able to hurt you again, we will not be returning to Hogwarts."

"But what about Remus and Hermione, he could hurt them to get to me. Please I need to know their safe." Severus sighed.

"All right love, I will go get your wolf and your friend."

Severus moved to get up but stopped when he felt Harry's hand on his arm. Looking down at his little mate, he noticed a blush forming on his cheeks, Harry slowly pulled Severus back to get a small kiss from the man, Severus didn't object, he smiled down at his little mate, and kissed Harry back with the same gentleness that Harry had started. Harry pulled away still smiling and panting a little bit too as, it was more of a loving kiss and Harry's heart beat had accelerated.

"Thank you," Harry said up to Severus, and he smiled once more before he disappeared into the shadows. Harry snuggled back down on the bed into the warmth that his other mate offered him, feeling at home with him.

As soon as Severus arrived back at the castle he headed for Remus's rooms first. He kept to the shadows, and taking routes that he knew students would never wonder down.

Once inside the room he called out for the werewolf. When he received no answer he took a deep breath, getting the feeling and smell of the room around him.

He opened his eyes when he realized the wolf had not been in the room last night. He left the room and headed for the Library, where he knew Hermione would be.

He slipped through the shadows and came up behind girl holding her mouth so she could not scream.

"Don't scream," Severus whispered. "I am here to bring you to Harry; because he believes you are in danger here do you understand?" Hermione nodded. "Good, I am going to release you now, please do not scream."

Carefully Severus released the girl and she took a deep breath holding her hand over her heart.

"You frightened me," she said simply. "Please don't do that again." Severus nodded, before speaking again.

"I need you to go and gather only the things you will need like clothes, and anything else that is important to you, because you will most likely not be returning to Hogwarts. Do you understand?" Hermione nodded. "Good, meet me at Hagrid's hut in an hour." With that Severus slipped back into the shadows disappearing again.

Hermione quickly made her way to her room in the Gryffindor Tower. Grabbing a duffle back she quickly filled it with her clothes and all her other personal belongings, that she may need, in case she didn't return to the castle.

Meanwhile Severus was running through the forbidden forest looking for Remus. The man's scent was fresh and followed it into a camp. His body tensed as his nose was assaulted by the smell of many werewolves.

"What brings you here to my camp vampire?" A large man growled baring his teeth.

"Hello Fenrir," Severus greeted recognizing the man in front of him. "I am only here to see if Remus is here. His pup is worried about him."

"Harry?" Severus smirked as the wolf walked over to stand next to Fenrir. "He's alright?"

"Yes; he's fine, but know, that what Dumbledore did almost killed him. When he woke this morning he didn't remember what happened. Lucius and I had to explain what happened and it rushed back to him. He then realized that you and Hermione would most likely be in danger, so he asked me to get you both. But seeing as you're with Fenrir I don't think you'll have to come, unless you want to." Severus said indifferently.

"Thank you, Severus but please tell Harry I am safe. I don't want to leave here."

Severus smiled lightly and nodded, leaving the werewolf camp and heading for Hagrid's hut. As he approached he smiled to see the young witch already standing there.

"Are you ready?" he asked smirking at her, as she jumped and turned around glaring at him.

"Yes, I'm ready," she answered smiling at the thought of getting to see Harry.

Severus gently pulled the witch to his side and disappearing into the shadows with her.

**TBC**

**ME:** Please Review and let me know what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Telling Hermione**

**Beta By:** Weasel87

**ME:** Thank you for the reviews. Below are some answers to reviews I have received.

**ORKCHILD:** Just constructive criticism or what you think of the story is fine, since I already have a beta.

**Warning:** Sex scene in chapter. I will mark the beginning and the end so if you don't like it you can skip it.

…

_Previously_

_Severus smiled lightly and nodded, leaving the werewolf camp and heading for Hagrid's hut. As he approached he smiled to see the young witch already standing there._

_"Are you ready?" he asked smirking at her, as she jumped and turned around glaring at him._

_"Yes, I'm ready," she answered smiling at the thought of getting to see Harry._

_Severus gently pulled the witch to his side and disappearing into the shadows with her._

…

Severus freed Hermione and watched as she looked around at her surroundings.

"Professor? Where are we?" She asked turning back towards the man.

"Call me Severus Miss. Granger; you are not my student here. As for where we are I'll leave that to Harry to explain. Winy!" A small female house elf appeared bowing.

"You called Master Severus."

"Yes Winy, I ask that you please take Miss. Granger to get settled while I go and get Harry and Lucius."

"It will be done," the little elf turned to Hermione. "Follow me please." Hermione hesitated for a second before following after Winy.

Severus turned and walked into the shadows reappearing in the room he had left his mates in. Harry's head snapped up as Severus entered the room.

"Severus, are they here? Did you have any trouble?" Harry asked standing up and moving to hug his mate.

"There was no trouble love. Hermione is here, Winy has taken her to a room, where she will be staying, so that she can get settled and unpacked. As for Remus you don't have to worry about him, he is with his own kind."

"What do you mean he's with his own kind?" Harry asked looking up at the vampire.

"It seems that Remus has finally accepted the wolf inside him. He is wary of leaving the pack right now; he doesn't want to lose them. I'm sure that once Remus goes through his first full moon with the pack he will come to visit you. I can promise you, that Remus will be very safe with the pack." Severus explained.

…Sex Scene…

"Thank you," Harry whispered softly, before sealing Severus's lips in a passionate kiss. Severus moaned into the kiss and pulled Harry tighter to his body. The vampire took hold of his young mate, and carried him over to the bed, where Lucius was lying; Severus looked over Harry's shoulder and saw that Lucius was stroking his cock.

Upon reaching the bed, Lucius stopped stroking himself and pulled both the men down, however manoeuvred Harry so that he was straddling his hips, and pulled him into a passionate kiss, which Harry let himself drown in, moaning softly as they kissed.

At some point, Severus had removed their clothes, and the feeling of their skin pressed together made Harry want to kiss and suck, touch and taste. It was all so overwhelming. Harry felt Lucius move behind him.

"We love you Harry," he whispered huskily into his ear, slipping a lubed finger into Harry's tight arse.

Harry moaned, his head falling back, and his eyes closing as pleasure washed through him. Soon another finger joined the first, and was slowly opening Harry up.

Soon Lucius had three fingers inside of him; stretching and preparing him for what was to come. All two soon the fingers left him, he whimpered at the loss.

"Harry?" Lucius started looking at his younger mate, "Severus and I would like to try to take you together. It will hurt at first but I promise you that we will make you feel good." Harry moaned at the thought of both of his mates inside him and he nodded his head in agreement not trusting his voice to speak coherently enough at the moment.

Hands were on his hips, guiding him, and Severus cock slid into him, and he arched back and moaned as he was filled.

Suddenly he felt Lucius' fingers inside him once more, testing him, stretching him, slicking him up and all of a sudden a second cock beginning to push into him. When Harry cried out in pain, they both stopped the pushing; however both Lucius and Severus were whispering soothing words to him as their hands roamed over his body, trying to help him relax.

Soon when the two men realised that Harry was relaxed enough they both started to thrust into their mate simultaneously, as one pulled out the other pushed in, soon their younger mate was crying out in pleasure.

"Oh God…please…I'm gonna cum." Harry whimpered as Severus's hand wrapped around his cock.

"Then cum for us little one," he whispered into Harry's ear as he kept his thrusts going, and with that Harry came hard. Severus and Lucius didn't take long to follow as they felt Harry arse clench around their cocks.

Lucius pulled out and Harry collapsed on to the bed, which caused Severus' own cock to come loose.

…End Sex Scene…

"That was amazing," Harry said after he regained his strength. Lucius and Severus chuckled, but Severus sighed. "What's wrong Sev?"

"I don't want us to leave this bed but Miss. Granger is probably waiting for you to explain what has happened." This time it was Harry's turn to chuckle.

"It's ok Sev, we'll return and when we do, I can tell you I am already looking forward to it." Harry said huskily and Severus smirked and kissed his mate chastely. The three dressed and made their way to the study.

"Winy," Severus called and the little elf appeared and bowed.

"Please bring Miss. Granger here." The elf nodded and was gone.

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Come in," Severus said and the door opened to reveal Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed as she ran to her friend.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry said hugging the crying girl.

"What's going on Harry? What happened at school? Where are we?" She asked firing off one question after another.

"Slow down Mione, one question at a time," he chuckled as she blushed.

"Ok then, what is going on?"

"Before I tell you Hermione you have to promise not to get mad or interrupt me until I have finished explaining everything."

"Ok, I promise."

"It all started on my birthday. I went through something that is called an creature inheritance. My parents had both been different creatures. My father was a Shape Shifter and my mother was a Nymph. And when I came into my inheritance I became a Shape Shifting Nymph," Hermione nodded at this knowledge understanding it. "I then received a letter from Gringotts telling me that Dumbledore had asked that they keep my mother's last words from me. I was supposed to get it when I turned eleven so I would be prepared for when I went through my change. After that I got another letter from Gringotts, when I was at the Burrow requesting my presence. They gave me my parents' diaries and books about my two creature sides. When I returned to Hogwarts I read everything I could, especially on how to find my mates. When I learned who my mates were, I was sure that they wouldn't want me as they had both told me that they had hated me numerous times. But they proved me wrong and they both accepted the bond between us. Dumbledore tried to keep my mates from me and he tried to feed me a love potion hoping it would change who I would want, but I had already mated by then and it started to kill me. Severus was able to make a cure for me and now you are here. I don't trust Dumbledore anymore; he has lied to not only me, but to my parents too and will never forgive him for it."

Hermione sat in shocked silence. That would explain a lot of what had happened with Harry. After a few minutes she composed herself and asked the question that had been on her mind since he had mentioned mates.

"Who are your mates Harry?" She asked softly, already realising that Severus must of been one. Harry took a deep breath.

"Lucius and Severus," Harry answered honestly and the witch gasped in shock.

"Oh Harry," she looked from Harry to the two men who had been silently supporting Harry. "Do you love them?"

The smile that lit up Harry's face spoke volumes alone, without the statement he added, "yes, I love them very much."

Hermione smiled back, "then I am happy for you. So where are we, exactly Severus never told me." Harry hesitated before answering honestly again.

"We are at the headquarters, for Voldemort."

"WHAT, but Ha…" Harry covered Hermione's mouth with his hand.

"Let me explain and then you can scream ok." Hermione nodded hesitantly.

"Remember how I told you that I got my parents diaries when I came of age." Harry asked removing his hand from Hermione's mouth.

"Yes."

"Well both of my parents wrote that Dumbledore told them of a prophecy about me, that I was to defeat the Dark Lord. But Voldemort found out the truth. The prophecy was a fake. He was there the night my parents died; he tried to save us, but he was only able to save me. I am now technically his son because he transferred his power to me changing my blood. So you see; we are very safe here. He will not harm me or anyone I love."

Hermione's eyes were wide in shock but her expression shifted quickly into rage.

"How dare that old mad? I am on your side Harry; if there is anything I can do let me know and I will do it." Harry smiled and hugged his friend in relief.

"Thank you Hermione." Harry said yawning. "I'm tired, let's talk more in the morning ok."

"Of course; good night" The witch said before leaving the study.

Harry turned to his mates with a seductive smirk.

"I think I promised to spend some more time in bed with you both, but you'll have to catch me first." With that Harry darted out of the room and out into the hall.

Severus and Lucius looked at each other before standing and taking off after their laughing mate. When the finally caught him the proceeded to pleasure him before falling asleep in each other's arms.

**TBC **

…

**ME:** I'm so close to 200 reviews I can taste it, so please review.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Punishment**

**Beta by: **Weasel87

**ME:** A quick thank you to Annabeth Volturi, you were my 200th review. And thank you to all my other reviewers that made this possible. My next goal is to reach 500. Also for those who may have wanted to read the mating scene between Fenrir and his mate, I'm sorry to report that I will not be posting that chapter. If you want to read it leave me your email addresses and I will send you the chapter. WARNING the chapter does contain beastielty and is the reason I am not posting it.

**Warning:** Sex scene again, I couldn't help myself, it is labeled if you wish to skip it

…

It had been a few months since Harry disappeared from Hogwarts, the sun was rising slowly, and encasing Hogwarts in its light, inside Albus Dumbledore was pacing his office furiously. His thoughts were on the weapons he had lost, the boy was mated, not only mated, but mated to two of the men he thought that Harry would be least likely be mated too. Not only had the boy been taken (that's how he saw it, that Harry wouldn't go willingly), however he knew that without a cure for the potion he had given the boy, he would be dead. He snapped out of his thoughts as a loud knocking sounded through his office.

"Come in," Albus called taking a seat behind his desk and pulling on his calm mask. The door opened and in stepped McGonagall.

"Albus we have a problem," she stated looking panicked.

"What is the problem Minerva?" He asked looking sufficiently worried.

"Miss Weasley has come to me this morning telling me that Miss Granger had not returned to her dorms last night and that some of the girls' things were missing."

Albus eyes widened in shock, hiding the sudden anger he felt that another of his pawns was gone. Although he was also relieved some, her disappearance meant that Harry was probably still alive thanks to Severus' skills at potions.

"That's not all," McGonagall said again bringing Dumbledore out of thoughts again.

"What more could there be Minerva?" The old wizard asked.

"The school governors are here and they wish to speak with you," Albus' eyes narrowed but he managed to keep most of his anger out of the look.

"Very well, let them in." McGonagall nodded and left. Not a minute later three governors entered the room, Lucius Malfoy was at the front, and Albus was barely able to keep his anger at bay, the other two men Dumbledore didn't recognise. "Ah Mr. Malfoy welcome; all of you please take a seat," he said as politely as he could and the three men took their seats. "So what brings you gentlemen here?"

"We are here to have you removed as Hogwarts Headmaster." Lucius stated bluntly and Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. "We have already given you chances to prove that you are good for this school, but with these recent events we are convinced that you should no longer be Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"What are you talking about?" Albus asked his voice hardened in anger.

"I'm talking about Mister Potter. He was given a very strong love potion that would have killed him if it wasn't for Severus. With the help of one Remus Lupin we found some rather interesting facts." Lucius paused and looked over at one of his companions and the man left the room only to return minutes later with Colin Creevey.

The boy looked furious and scared all at the same time, as the man that was holding him pushed him down into a chair, binding him to stay where he was. Quickly the man forced a vial to the Colin's mouth causing the boy to drink. Almost immediately the changes in the boy's appearances started to shift and change. Where once sat the small boy, Colin Creevey, now held Cedric Diggory.

"Remus explained how you tricked Harry into believing this boy was dead," Lucius stated looking at the old man. "The Ministry was convinced the he was dead as well. We also found out that you were the only one able to get your hands on the love potion that almost killed the young Mister Potter. So for endangering the life of a student and lying about this boy's death you are hereby under arrest. If you refuse to come quietly with us, I have been given permission to invoke my right as Harry's mate and punish you myself." Lucius said smirking evilly as thoughts of what he could do to the old man raced through his head.

Albus carefully pulled out his wand from the pocket under his desk and directed it at the blonde. Lucius sensed the change in the room immediately and attacked before the old man could do anything. Lucius held the wand in his hand and growled angrily.

"I warned you old man." Lucius looked to his companions and Albus watched as one of the men drank from a vial watching as the unknown man was replaced by Severus Snape. The other man remained seated not moving but Albus could see that changes were already beginning to happen. Where once, an adult male sat, now held, a young Harry Potter, whose eyes were cold and devoid of emotion.

Severus whipped out his wand vanishing Dumbledore's desk and placing a silencing spell around the room. The vampire moved to Harry's side and gently kissed the boy's temple, before turning back to Lucius who now held a struggling Dumbledore.

"You won't get away with this." Albus hissed angrily.

Neither man replied, instead they focused on their hate and anger they felt for the foolish old man. Severus was then quick to bind the man to his chair and looking at the other boy in the room.

"You should probably close your eyes because what my mate and are about to do you will not like. You are lucky not to receive the same fate but Harry asked us to spare you until he has a chance to question you." The vampire explained before turning back to the bound man.

Once that the two older wizards noticed that Cedric had turned away from the headmaster, Severus used his own spell Sectumsempra on Dumbledore, only to quickly use Episkey on the man, only to recast the first spell on him again, and again, making sure he felt the pain and that they could see the pain in his eyes. Lucius then took his turn in hurting the older man, having the basics in the first aid and being able mend broken bones, which is exactly what he did to the much older wizard that still sat in his chair.

Lucius first cast Diffindo cutting through the skin on Dumbledore's hand, then casted Engorgio so that it enlarged while bleeding profusely, only to then use Ferula, which conjured a wooden rode, only to smash this across the cuts on Dumbledore's hands, the old mad tried not to cry out from the pain he was it, it was making his eyes water.

The torture carried on until Dumbledore finally passed out.

Once Lucius and Severus had finished with Dumbledore they both strode over to where Harry still sat emotionless. They hated seeing their mate like this; wanting nothing more than to take their mate home and make love to him, but they both knew that, that would have to wait. Lucius walked over to Cedric and turn the chair away from the scene of the unconscious headmaster, before forcing another potion down the boy's throat.

Cedric felt his head clear of all thoughts and when commanded to open his eyes he did. The sight would have made him shake in fear but the, potion, that rush through his head did not allow him such emotions.

"What is your name?" Harry asked; his voice cold and harden; like a lake frozen over.

"Cedric Diggory," the boy answered.

"What school do you go to?" Harry asked his voice never changing in tone.

"Hogwarts."

"Why were you impersonating Colin Creevey?"

"Dumbledore came to me before the final task of the Tri-wizard Tournament and told me if I pretended to be dead and took Colin's place he would pay of my family's debts."

"Did he ask you to spy on Harry Potter?"

"Yes that was why he wanted me to be Colin in the first place. It wouldn't be suspicious if I followed you around taking pictures."

"So, you only agreed because Albus Dumbledore promised to pay your family's debt?" Harry asked; his eyes blazing in fury.

"No that was just one reason why I agreed, the other reason I agreed was because he promised that when the time came I could mate with Harry, and that I would be able to control him."

Harry's fury skyrocketed and he growled. Fire wrapped around is body, speeding up as the wind around him grew more frantic and hectic. Harry's body shivered, the chair he had been sitting on broke as his body changed into a large black wolf.

Severus and Lucius watched their mate in awe. He was beautiful when angry and that only made the love and lust that they have for Harry to grow. Harry's vicious growl sounded the room and he lunged at the other boy his teeth tearing into skin, ripping it off as he pulled away, only to lunge again and again.

Harry stopped short of killing the boy, and shifted back walking over to his mate.

"I want to go home." He whispered tiredly. Severus kissed Harry's temple and looked at Lucius.

"Take him home I'll be right behind you." The Veela nodded and gently picked Harry up bridal style. Once they were gone Severus grabbed Dumbledore and Cedric, taking them to the ministry where they were taken to the healers so they could be put on trial.

…Sex Scene…

Severus returned to the castle which was what they now classed as their home and made his way to their shared room. Lucius and Harry were already in bed and the sight caused Severus to harden. The blonde was pounding into Harry's ass and Severus moaned, quickly entering the room and shedding his clothes. He crawled on to the bed and grabbed Lucius's hips forcing him to stop.

"I want to fuck you will you fuck Harry," Severus whispered huskily into Lucius's ear, Lucius shuddered at the thought; it had been a while since Severus had taken him, yet he enjoyed the thought of it.

Harry whimpered at the sudden stop of thrusts, he looked behind himself and saw that Severus was there, he strained he ears, to hear what he whispered to Lucius, he started to whimper below them, mumbling words like 'Oh God' and 'please hurry'. Severus could never deny his mate so he quickly round to preparing his other mate, not fully prepared, but he knew how Lucius liked it, especially when he knew he mate was already near the edge, before pushing into his tight heat.

"Lucius," Severus moaned, as he thrust into the blonde, which, like a domino effect caused him to thrust into Harry, both of Severus' mates cried out in pleasure. Soon Severus pulled back, which at the same time so did Lucius, only for Severus to thrust in again, causing the same effect as before, soon they were all moving together crying out in pleasure.

"Severus, please, faster, faster…" Harry chanted knowing it was him that was setting the pace, and knowing he needed release.

"Oh Severus, love, please I need to cum," Lucius moaned as his grunts got lower and quicker.

"Then cum, love, fill Harry with your sperm," Severus whispered to his lover, Harry hearing this came from the voice alone, which made him clench down on Lucius, and he snapped as those words filled his head, exploding inside of Harry. Harry whined as he was filled, his cum erupting all over himself and the bed sheet below him. Severus growled low as he followed his mates into oblivion.

"I love you," Severus whispered to his lovers as he pulled out of Lucius. Harry mumbled something back but was soon fast asleep; exhausted from everything that had happened that day. Lucius and Severus both chuckled.

"I love too Severus," Lucius said kissing the man gently, before whispering the same to Harry. They both settled back down onto the bed after saying a quick cleaning charm, Severus spooned, (not that he'll ever admit it) Lucius and Lucius spooned to Harry, finally falling to sleep with their little mate.

**TBC**

…

**ME:** Ok so I promise in the next chapter I bring in Remus, Fenrir, Tom, Hermione, and Draco. It will be my last chapter and it will be an epilogue. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Review and Review


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Epilogue**

**Beta By:** Weasel87

...

Harry smiled as he looked around the dinner table. At the head of the table Tom sat next to Fenrir Greyback talking quietly. Harry had been shocked when Remus came to him after the first full moon with the pack.

_Flash Back_

"_Harry," the raven's head snapped up from his reading and smiled at who he saw._

"_Remus," Harry said standing up and hugging the werewolf. "It's good to see you."_

_Remus smiled softly as he held Harry closer. "It's good to see you too pup."_

"_How was your first full moon with the pack?" Harry asked curiously._

"_It was good, but there is something I must tell you, please sit," Harry slowly sat down his gaze worried for the werewolf. "During the full moon I was mated," Harry eyes widened however he didn't move to speak yet as he knew Remus had more to say, and Remus continued, "apparently when I accepted my wolf side I was granted a second chance at having mates," Remus took a deep breath, looking straight at Harry. "My mates are; Fenrir Greyback and Tom Riddle."_

_Harry's jaw dropped, he was staring at the man he consider, one of his father figures, because unknowingly he had helped him so much, and he had mated with Tom, Tom who was technically his father because of the killing curse sent years before at his parents, Harry smiled happily at him, and hugged the werewolf too._

"_I am happy for you, really happy, Tom is a good man and as I see him and you as both parental figures it makes it even better, and maybe after getting to know your other mate I will come to see him as a parent figure as well."_

_End of Flash back_

And Harry had come to see the other man as a parent figure. He was a good man and Harry was happy to finally have a family that actually loved him. After Remus had talked to him, Tom had come over to tell him that during that first full moon he has also been turned, because of who both his mates were, he didn't tell them that was the choice he'd made to save Harry from the love potion, plus Tom was happy with his two mates, and you could see that, He had also asked Harry that during the full moons, would Harry be willing deal with his Death Eaters. Harry was glad to help, knowing that one day the title that Tom held would be passed to him when it was time. Remus looked up from his meal and smiled at the happily smiling raven. Harry grinned wider before he continued to look around the table again.

His eyes landed on Hermione and Draco, causing his grin to soften. The blonde had finally accepted the bond between him and his mates, with the brunette's help. They had started dating shortly after Harry had learned about Remus. Harry wasn't as shocked about them as he was with Remus. The two just belonged with each other. They were now engaged and would married in the next month.

Harry look to his left and watched as Lucius spoke with his son quietly from across the table. Harry smiled pleased that his mate was happy, he then turned looking to his right at Severus who was now staring at him, smiling softly he cleared his throat drawing everyone's attention to him.

"I have announcement to make," Harry said looking between his mates as nervousness started to take over.

"Go ahead Love," Lucius said taking the raven's hand into his own.

Harry took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he spoke softly. "I'm pregnant," Harry heard his mates gasp in shock, he felt Lucius hand tightened around his own.

"Harry love," Severus voice whispered. "Open your eyes." Harry did as the vampire asked opening his eyes gasping when he saw the looks of joy and love on his mate's usually expressionless faces.

"When did you find out?" Lucius asked curiously, and Harry could tell that everyone wanted to know the answer to that.

"Yesterday, I hadn't been feeling well and went to Tom's personal healer," he admitted softly knowing his mate would be upset with him for not telling them he wasn't feeling well. As he expected Severus eyes narrow but he remand silent and Harry sighed quietly in relief.

"How far along are you?" Severus asked wanting to know.

"Three weeks," he said smiling softly, "but there is one more thing to tell you." He whispered worriedly. Lucius squeezed his hand again, quietly telling him to continue. "I will have to shape shift into a female to accommodate the baby."

Lucius and Severus seemed to catch onto what was worrying their mate and converged on the raven; whispering into the boys' ear. "We love you Harry. And we will always love you, no matter what form you have to take. Never forget that love."

Harry relaxed into their hold finally allowing his change to take over. The audience watched as a male Harry turned into a female Harry. Tom and Remus were the first to move, hugging and congratulating their son. Fenrir and Draco both shook his hand in congratulations. Hermione kissed his cheek, tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Congratulations Harry," she said smiling.

"Thanks Mione," Harry said softly; his voice more feminine then before. "I think I'm going to go to bed now I'm kind of tired." Severus acted immediately, taking his pregnant mate into his arms and leaving the room. Lucius bid everyone good night before following after his mates.

**END? **

…

**ME:** I am thinking that I might right a sequel to this. But for me to right a sequel I must receive enough reviews asking for it. I want to once thank all of my readers for making this story a great success.


	21. AN

**Author Note**

Dear readers I have finally posted this full story. So anyone who wants to read the mating chapter between Remus, Tom, and Fenrir can read it on adultfanfiction. I so glad that this story is a hit although I did receive one review that I didn't consider constructive criticism by Starving Artist: Ok look. I hate being a hater, but every. Single. Person. Was out of character! Seriously?! No! If this person didn't like it they shouldn't have read it.


End file.
